Another Plan, Another Chance
by HpIcMlVr
Summary: Morgana is left mad with revenge, Uther is broken with dispair, Arthur is trying to rebuilt Camelot, and Merlin is just trying to stay alive. New alliances are made, threatening Camelot and Merlin even more than before. No slash, After season 3
1. Defeated

_**This is a first for me. I hope it's alright. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. Obviously.**_

Chapter 1

Morgana burst through the doors of the throne room.

"Morgause!" She screamed. She looked at Gaius who stood not far from her, her eyes drifting to a hurt Lancelot, and finally to Merlin, who stood with a sword in hand next to the now empty Cup of Life, its contents staining the floor red.

"NO!" She screamed. Their plan was ruined.

"NO!" Morgause was dead.

"NO!" Merlin, Gaius, and Lancelot were running out of the now collapsing room.

"NO!"

She sat crying over her sister's body in the forest where they would always meet. This is where they would plan, where everything was decided. This was where everything began. But now it was over. Morgause was dead, Merlin had thwarted their plans, and everyone knew she was a traitor. There was no going back now. And in that moment she let out another scream of pain, which echoed throughout the forest.

Morgana lay, curled up on the forest grounds, lost. She didn't know what to do, or where to go. She had gained everything, and now she had lost it all.

"Morgana." She heard her voice and sat up looking around.

"Who's there?" She commanded, her voice shaking.

From behind a tree a young boy stepped forward.

"Hello Morgana." He said, without opening his mouth.

For the first time in the days since her sister died, Morgana smiled.

"Mordred!"


	2. To Start Again

**Here goes another chapter. **

**Disclaimer: And I definitely don't own Merlin.**

Chapter 2

Merlin follow Arthur out of the King's chambers.

"He looks bad." Arthur mumbled, when they reached the end of the hall. Merlin said nothing in response, unsure of what Arthur wanted to hear. They walked on in silence. Finally, Merlin spoke,

"This can't last forever, Arthur, he'll get better. He's a strong man and he'll be ruling Camelot again soon."

Arthur stopped, "I know he's strong, but that's what worries me. He's fallen a long way after what happened with Morgana. Either he's never going to leave that bed and become mad with the guilt and the pain of her betrayal, or he's going to get better and start a whole other great purge. He's not going to let this just pass right over him and go back to ruling as he did before. When he gets out of that bed, it will be as a different man."

Merlin understood. What Arthur said made sense, and worried him. When he finally returned to court, he would be angrier than ever. It was no longer just his wife who had been taken from him because of magic, but now his daughter too.

"So what are you going to do?" Merlin asked.

"What I have to. Camelot has to be rebuilt after what Morgana did to the place, people need help, and Camelot has to recover. It's not easy to be attacked in the first place, and it's even worse when it's by someone they trusted." Arthur answered, looking tired.

"No." Merlin said softly.

"But I don't understand. Why did she do this to us? And how long? First she was our friend, and now she's trying to kill us! How did this even happen?" Arthur asked suddenly.

"I don't know Sire." Merlin muttered.

"You're lying _Mer_lin. There's something you're not telling me."

Merlin shook his head, "No, I know nothing."

"Listen Merlin, if you tell me what you know I won't do anything to you. Please, I just want to understand." Merlin was surprised. Arthur was almost…begging.

Merlin paused, unsure whether or not he should tell Arthur. But Arthur would understand this, he would understand why he never said anything.

"Remember the knights of Medir?" Merlin asked, "And the sleeping spell?"

Arthur nodded, "How could I forget?"

"Morgana never took any potion. She was the vessel of the spell. That's why it didn't affect her."

Arthur looked dumbstruck.

"That long?" He asked, incredulously.

Merlin nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you really have believed me?" Merlin asked, "It was my word against hers, and she was the King's ward."

Arthur shook his head, "No, probably not." He said. He looked troubled.

"I'm sorry Sire." Merlin said.

"Don't be, but what I don't understand is how you knew."

Merlin's face reddened. He felt it wasn't a good idea to tell Arthur about his little dragon friend.

"I uh…saw her talking about it to Morgause." Merlin said quickly.

Arthur nodded, "Well I have do, and a country to put back together. And you have my chambers to clean."

Merlin smiled, "Yes Sire!" He said a little to energetically and the two parted ways.

**Hmm that was interesting. A little boring, but I swear it gets better! I hope…Review?**


	3. Revenge

Chapter 3

"Mordred!" Morgana exclaimed, jumping up, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you screams." The young boy said, "You are in pain. Why?"

The pain of the past days crashed down on her. Her plan ruined, her sister dead. She had nothing left in the world, nothing to live for. She paused, unsure to express the pain that was slowly engulfing her.

"I understand." Mordred said.

Morgana jumped before she realized that Mordred didn't need words in order to understand her feelings. She had forgotten how powerful he was, and how much she cared for the boy.

"What I don't understand is how this happened." Mordred said. "How did you fail?"

Morgana explained the plan she had devised with Morgause. She explained how attacked the castle with the immortal army and how she claimed her rightful place on the throne of Camelot.

"Everything was going as planned, until they attacked."  
>"Who?"<p>

"Arthur and his men. And Merlin. They fought, but they knew they couldn't defeat an immortal army." Morgana explained.

"So how did they win?"

Morgana's face darkened, "Merlin." She spat. "Merlin got past the soldiers guarding the Cup of Life and emptied it. Merlin was in the room when Morgause was killed, I believe he killed her somehow. Merlin destroyed my plans, and Merlin killed my sister just as he tried to kill me."

"That is what I feared." Mordred said, quietly. "I was hoping…but no. Morgana, there is something you must know about Merlin. He is not who you think he is."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever heard of Emrys?" Mordred asked.

"Never."

"He is prophesized by the Druids to be the sorcerer that will one day bring magic back to Camelot. He is also know to be very powerful." Mordred explained.

"What does this have to do with Merlin?" Morgana asked, suddenly dreading the answer.

"Merlin and Emrys are the same person."

Morgana was stunned. This wasn't possible. Merlin had magic? Rage suddenly flooded through her. She trusted him, and he had betrayed her. They were of the same kin, yet he had tried to kill her. Merlin had betrayed his whole kind, following his prince blindly. And he had killed Morgause. He had destroyed her plan. It was all Merlin's fault. Merlin had destroyed her, and for that he would pay.

"TRAITOR!" She screamed.

Mordred nodded. "Yes, that is what he has become."

Morgana spun around and began walking away.

"Morgana!" Mordred grabbed her arm. "Wait!"

"No! I will have my revenge!" She yelled at him, trying to pull her arm away from him.

"Morgana, I know, I want revenge as well. He tried to kill me as well. Please Morgana, I have a plan, but I need your help." Mordred pleaded.

"Does your plan include the death of Merlin?" She asked, spitting out the hated name.

Mordred smiled. "Yes. As well as the death of your most loved brother and father. And your assent to your rightful place on the throne of Camelot."

"I'm listening…" Morgana said, an evil smile creeping onto her lips.


	4. The Plan

**I wasn't sure if I should keep writing, but I decided I would. Sooo here's another chapter, it's a little short still, hope it's ok. :)**

Chapter 4

"Rise and shine Arthur, you've got a big day ahead of you." Merlin threw open the curtains.

"You're so annoying." Came a voice within the covers on the giant bed. Arthur sat up and looked around his room.

"And you are currently supposed to be the leader of Camelot. So unless you want your Kingdom to be destroyed, I suggest you get up." Merlin muttered, pulling clothes out of Arthur's wardrobe.

"Fine." Arthur mumbled, getting out of his bed and walking over to the table. "Ah, breakfast. I see you're not completely useless then."

"I try." Merlin said, "Prat."

"Idiot."

Arthur finished his meal and quickly changed.

"I need your help with my armor Merlin, I have training with the knights right away. And then I need to clean my room, wash my clothes, and then meet me down at the training fields to help me. And then we need to come back up here, I have a meeting with the council later that I must attend, and while I'm there I need you to polish my armor-"

Arthur's rant, which Merlin had barely been paying attention to, was suddenly cut off by a quick knock on the bedroom door. The two exchanged glances before Arthur crossed the room and opened the door to reveal Sir Leon.

"My Lord, you are needed right away in the throne room." He said in a hurried voice.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked quickly, grabbing his sword belt.

"It's Morgana Sire, she was found in Camelot and captured. They are now all in the throne room waiting for you." Arthur felt his heart skip a beat as he heard his sister's name. They had captured her. After everything she had done to him, to his father, to the knights, to the people, and to Camelot, they had her held as a prisoner.

"Merlin!" Arthur beckoned for him and Leon to follow as he swept out of the door. The three quickly made their way to the throne room. When they reached it, two guards opened the doors for them and Arthur strode in, knight and servant following.

There, in the middle of the room was Morgana, being held by two knights, four more surrounding them. Arthur walked around to face her and stared into her eyes. She looked different, wild almost, with a terrible look on her face. Her dress was muddy and torn, her hair a mess.

"Morgana." Arthur said, disgust evident in his voice.

Morgana laughed. "Hello brother. It's good to see you again."

"Morgana how could you?" He asked her, "Look what you have become! Look what you did to yourself! You betrayed me, you betrayed your home, you betrayed your friends!"

"I have no friends. And Camelot is not my home. Camelot is where I am persecuted, where I fear every moment I am alive. I betrayed no one and nothing." Morgana spat.

"You disgust me." Arthur said, feeling horrible as he said it. He hated Morgana, he hated what she had done and what she had become. But she was still Morgana. How had she turned so…horrible?

She laughed once more. "I thought so." She said. And suddenly she pushed the guards surrounding her away, and they flew through the air and hit the walls surrounding them. Her eyes flashed gold once more and suddenly flames surrounded her, Arthur, and Merlin, cutting out everyone else.

"But how you feel about me matters very little. I hate you Arthur, I hate who you are, I hate how you are loyal to your father, _our_ father, a murderer. But what I hate even more is _you._ Arthur turned to see Morgana staring at Merlin with a face so filled with hate. Merlin's eyes were wide, his face panicked.

"Liar!" She screamed at him, "You LIED to me!" Merlin stepped back and she laughed, holding up her hand, "You can't run from me. I know what you are. I know who you are, _Emrys._" Merlin looked shocked, as he stepped back once more and stumbled. Arthur was confused. What had she called him?

Morgana laughed once again as she looked at the edge of the fire, her eyes flashing. Arthur watched as the fire flew towards him, taking the shape of a sword, coming for him, coming to kill him. There was nothing he could do but stand there and watch…A force hit him down and the fire flew past him. He stumbled up to see it was Merlin who had saved him.

"Fight back!" Morgana screamed, sending another flame. They dodged it once again, each going separate ways, "FIGHT!"

And then he saw it. A burst of light coming right at him. There wasn't time to move, Merlin was too far away to do anything about it. It came right at him and he knew this was it, this was the end.

He heard Merlin yell something, saw his eyes flash, and a white light come out of his hand and hit Morgana's. There was an explosion, they all flew backwards, the fire disappeared. \

There was silence.

**Review?**


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5

There was silence. A silence that expanded throughout the throne room. No one spoke, yet everyone's eyes rested on Arthur's servant, some with looks of terror, others with awe, others with confusion. A laugh broke the silence and everyone's eyes flung to Morgana, sitting on the floor, laughing as she stared at Arthur's face.

He looked destroyed. He looked at his servant with fear and disgust, until he heard Morgana. He suddenly looked straight at her, anger boiling up inside of him.

"Arrest her!" He yelled. Two knights grabbed her. "Take her down. I will be right there." He commanded, and they pulled her out of the throne room, followed by four more knights.

Merlin was watching Arthur. He didn't notice anyone else, he didn't look to see Morgana's thrilled face, his eyes were only for his prince, his master, his friend.

Arthur turned to Merlin, his eyes full of betrayal, of anger, of fear. He suddenly walked straight toward Merlin and punched him in the face.

"You lied to me!" He yelled and Merlin fell to his knees, "I trusted you! You're no better than Morgana!" Merlin shook his head,

"Arthur, Arthur please, listen," He muttered, looking down at the ground,

"I don't listen to sorcerers." Arthur spat, unsheathing his sword.

"Arthur…please…" Merlin whispered, "It's me, Merlin…" Merlin saw the sword raised up and closed his eyes, ready for the metal to pierce his heart, for the man who was his friend to end his life…

The sword clamored to the ground and Merlin looked up at Arthur, who was staring at the sword in complete fear. He stepped away, shaking for what he had almost done, looking now from the sword to his servant, on his knees, staring at Arthur with wide eyes.

"Meet me in my chambers." Arthur said to Merlin, he then looked around the room, "No one is to speak of what happened today. If I hear of anyone who says a word of this, I will make sure you regret it." He then swept out of the throne room, without another word.

Merlin sat frozen, unable to think. It had happened so quickly. The moment he had always known would come, but always feared. All the ways he had expected him to find out, all the times he pictured himself telling Arthur, and here it was, reality. It hit him hard as he finally stood and looked around the throne room at the other nobles and servants standing around looking straight at him. Most looked scared, although many looked confused: why did Arthur not kill him? However, Merlin cared little for what everyone else thought. His eyes sought one knight in particular, who was looking at him in awe. When Gwaine noticed Merlin was looking at him, he grinned widely, looking absolutely thrilled at the very idea. He turned and looked at Gwen, standing in the corner, looking slightly confused, her eyes wide, but she gave Merlin a nod of encouragement. He glanced over to the wall where Gaius stood fearfully. Merlin nodded towards him before beginning to walk out of the crowded room. People stepped back as he walked through, but he paid no attention. His thoughts were somewhere else, on Arthur.

Arthur had spared him, Arthur was giving him this chance to prove himself, to show him that he meant well. He had also given him the chance to run, almost as to prove his guilt, or maybe he was hoping he would leave, so he wouldn't have to kill him. But I didn't matter. Merlin was going to be waiting when Arthur came. He was going to explain everything whether Arthur wanted to hear it or not. He had to understand that he would never hurt him.

When he reached Arthur's chambers he entered the room and sat down in one of the chairs. He waited what felt like an eternity, waiting for Arthur to walk through those doors and seal his fate.

"Why did you lie to me?" Merlin looked up to see Arthur standing in front of him, his sword out, but resting at his side. He didn't look angry any more, nor did he look scared. He looked sad, betrayed.

"Arthur, you have to believe me, I never tried to hurt you, I only used magic when I had to, to help you." Merlin pleaded.

"But why learn it at all then?" Asked Arthur, "Why learn something that you know is illegal, that you know could get you killed, without a reason?"

"I didn't learn it. I was born with it. Magic is a part of me I cannot let go. Without magic I am nothing, you have to understand that Arthur, "And I did have a reason to practice it. I had to make sure nothing happened to you." Merlin answered.

Arthur sat down, sheathing his sword. He then leaned forward towards Merlin, "You saved my life, even though you knew the concequences. Why?"

"You were going to die. Your life is far more important than my own, I couldn't let that happen." Merlin responded truthfully.

"And you were going to let me kill you." He said, sounding confused.

"Is life worth living if the man you thought was your friend kills you without a thought because one thing made him angry? I didn't think so."

Arthur looked at Merlin curiously. Merlin could see that he didn't understand Merlin, he couldn't figure out why he, a sorcerer, was so willing to die for him.

"Arthur," Merlin said, "I am still Merlin, magic or no magic. I swear I have always been truthful to you. I wanted to tell you about my magic, but i was scared for how you would react. But II never tried to hurt you, and I am still the man you thought i was."

Arthur looked at him, "Tell me everything."

"What?" Merlin asked, confused.

"Tell me what you've done. I need to know. And if I am satisfied with your explanation, maybe..." Arthur trailed off there. Merlin understood. If Arthur believed what Merlin had to tell him, he might not have him killed. He might spare his life and commit treason. Merlin sat up and looked straight at Arthur. He was giving him this chance to prove himself, to show Arthur that he was the man he believed him to be. Merlin knew that Arthur wanted the truth, and with the truth, he would finally understand.

Merlin began to explain.

**Sorry it took so long to update! Review?**


	6. Explanations

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I really really appreciate it!**

**Sorry last chapter was so short, I hope you like this one!**

Chapter 6

"It's going to take a while." Merlin said.

"I don't care. I want to know."

"Where should I start?" Merlin asked him.

"Your coming to Camelot. I have a feeling that chandelier didn't just fall randomly on Lady Helen, am I right?" Arthur questioned.

"Yeah, you're right. And I slowed time to pull you down."

"And our fight? With the maces? I was wondering why I kept tripping…"

"Sorry." Said Merlin, "You were being a prat, I couldn't help it."

At his words Arthur smiled, "Finally," He said, "You sound like Merlin again! Keep going then."

"I made the snakes come out of Valiant's sword, even though he didn't call them." Merlin explained, "I saved Gwen's father from the disease, and created the wind that destroyed the Alfanc."

"Thank you." Arthur said suddenly, "I was a fool, and Gwen almost died because of it…" He looked suddenly distressed.

"But she's not." Said Merlin, "And that's all that matters."

Suddenly Arthur sat up, realization showing on his face.

"You sent the light!"

"What?"

"When you were poisoned, and I was left in the cave, a light came to me, I wouldn't have survived without it! You sent it, didn't you?"

Merlin frowned, "I'm not sure. Gaius told me I was muttering something, and there was a strange ball of light in my hand…"

Arthur stared at Merlin, an awed look on his face, "Well that solves that mystery." He mumbled, so what else have you done?"

Merlin explained how he helped Lancelot fake his nobility, and how he produced the magic necessary. He explained how he had killed Edwin and healed Uther. He explained how he had stopped Arthur from being killed by Sophia and her father, while under her enchantment. However, he couldn't help but laugh after this explanation earning him a hit on the head, and a very embarrassed Arthur.

Merlin then described how Mordred could talk with his mind, and how he had been told by the Great Dragon that he was evil, and had tried not to help him, but couldn't do it.

"You were in communication with the Great Dragon?" Arthur asked suddenly.

"Yeah, are you really surprised?"

"No."

So he explained how the Great Dragon had helped him create a sword just for Arthur to defeat the black knight.

"But my father used that sword." Arthur said frowning.

"Yeah, Kilgharrah wasn't too pleased."

"Who?"

"The Great Dragon."

"Oh, now he has a name." Arthur muttered.

"Of course he does! What do you think he's called, Dragon?"

"Shut up Merlin. So..?"

"Remember how my village was being attacked?" Merlin asked.

"Of course I do, we helped-the tornado, it was you, wasn't it? Not your friend?"

"Will was no sorcerer. I am. But he knew he was going to die, he saved me." Merlin's eyes suddenly began to water slightly, but he held them back, "He was a good friend."

"I'm sorry Merlin."

"Me too."

After a second, Merlin continued. He couldn't dwell on the past, he had to keep explaining, showing his friend who he really was. The past was unchangeable, the future however was under his command.

"Then you got attacked from the questing beast. You were going to die, so I went to the Isle of the Blessed and exchanged your life for mine-"

"What?" Arthur exclaimed, shocked.

"But Nimueh exchanged my mother's life instead. I meant to go back and fix it, but Gaius went instead. When I reached the Isle he looked dead, the deal was done." Merlin explained calmly.

"So what did you do?" Asked Arthur.

"I killed Nimueh of course."

Arthur stared at Merlin. "What?"

"I made a lightning bolt come from the sky and hit her." Merlin answered.

"You have got to be kidding me." Arthur muttered, awed.

"No, I'm not."

"Right, so…"

"So then I killed Cornelius Sigan. And then I messed up your would be assassin during your joust, so he couldn't kill you."

"Which assassin?" Arthur asked, confused.

"You know, the man trying to kill you when you were trying to prove yourself. Also when you fell in love with Gwen…"

"A man was trying to kill me then?" Arthur asked, surprised.

"What would you do without me." Merlin mumbled, shaking his head.

"By the sound of it, die." Arthur answered plainly.

"Good point."

He then described how he had realized that Morgana had the gift of magic, and how he had sent her to the Druids, and then tried to get her to return.

"So they didn't kidnap her?" Arthur asked.

"No. I feel terrible that I did it, but she was so scared, I had to…"

"I understand."

"A little after that I saved you from having a troll for a mother…" Arthur groaned and Merlin explained everything that had happened during that time period.

"Thanks for that. That was horrible."

"But kind of funny." Merlin muttered.

"Shut up _Mer_lin." Arthur said, to Merlin's laughing.

"And then there was the Witchfinder." Merlin said, when he stopped laughing. "He was horrible. He planted that amulet in my chambers just so he could arrest someone, and get paid. Gaius said it was him instead. So, I did the only thing I could and planted amulets in his drawer. And I enchanted him so a toad came out of his mouth…" Merlin smiled at the memory.

"So he wasn't really a sorcerer?" Arthur asked.

"No, I was the sorcerer. He was just vile." Merlin answered.

"Fair enough." Said Arthur, smiling.

"So then..." He paused, unsure if he should continue.

"Everything." Arthur urged, seeing his hesitation.

"Morgause." Merlin said, "Morgause came. She made you go on that quest."

"And she tricked me into believing I was born of magic." Arthur said, darkly, "And it was all my father's fault."

"Arthur..." Merlin said quietly. Arthur looked up, his eyes widening.

"It's not true?" He asked forcefully.

"It is."

"So you lied to me!" Arthur yelled.

"Well I couldn't let you kill your father! You would have regretted it immediately!" Merlin said, defensively.

"So it was true. My father gave her life for mine. He started the Great Purge out of revenge for her death!"

"He didn't know she would die. Nimueh didn't either. If she had, she wouldn't have done it, nor would your father. But he did. In his anger he banned magic, destroying the lives of many. But listen Arthur," Arthur's face suggested dangerous anger, something he got from his father, "Uther loves you. He always has, and he doesn't resent you at all. And don't be too angry. If he hadn't done it, you never would have been born."

Arthur looked angry, but confused for a few minutes before relaxing and nodding his head, "Right," He said, "Thanks for not letting me kill him."

"Any time. Afterwards he came into my chambers and told me I was an alli in the fight against magic. He was very appreciative as well." Merlin remembered, with a smile.

Arthur suddenly laughed, "Who knew you were such a good liar?" Merlin laughed as well.

When they finished it was Arthur who spoke, "Just out of curiosity, I won't yell if you say yes, did you release that girl the bounty hunter brought in? The one that turned into a monster every night?"

Merlin's face suddenly fell as he remembered. "Yes." He said, painfully.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, noticing Merlin's change of tone.

"I saw her in the cage. She looked scared, and I knew she would be killed. I set her free, I couldn't leave her there..."

"I understand." Arthur said, "Don't worry about it-"

"Her name was Freya."

"What?"

"She had a name. Freya. She was beautiful. I brought her food to stay alive, I talked with her. She said she grew up near a lake...We were going to run away together. I was going to take her to a lake to live, she was finally going to be happy. Until..." Merlin held back the tears that suddenly threatened to fall.

"I killed her. You loved her and I killed her." Arthur muttered quietly. "Merlin, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." Merlin cut him off. "I took her to the lake, where she died. She was happy in the end...anyway..."

He explained his part in breaking the spell that made Arthur fall in love with the Lady Vivian. He told him how Morgana had stolen the Crystal hidden in the vaults and how she broke Alvarr out. He then explained, painfully, how he had learned Morgana was the vessle for the sleeping spell when the knights of Medir came, and how the only way of ending it was to kill her.

"What did you do?" Arthur asked.

"I didn't want to. It was horrible, but I didn't have a choice. I poisoned the water. Watching her...her eyes...she was betrayed...Morgause came rushing in. I made her stop her knights before giving her the poison, so she could save Morgana. And then they were gone."

"It must have been hard."

"It was."

After a moment of silence, Arthur asked, "So then, did you kill the Great Dragon?"

At this Merlin's face grew red. "Arthur?"

"What?"

In order to find out how to stop the knights of Medir, the Great Dragon made me promise." Merlin said, quietly.

"Promise what?"

"He made me swear, swear on my mother's life, that I would..."

"Would what?"

"Release him."

There was silence in the room. "You released the Great Dragon?" Arthur finally asked. Merlin nodded, shamfully.

"So, did I kill it?"

"No."

"Did you?"

"No."

"Is the Great Dragon dead?"

"No."

Arthur stared at Merlin disbelievingly. "Then what happened? Why'd he stop attacking Camelot?"

"Because I told him to." Merlin answered.

"And he listened to you?"

"Remember Balinor?" Merlin suddenly asked. Arthur nodded. "He was my father."

"Exscuse me?"

"Gaius smuggled him out of Camelot during the Great Purge. He went to Ealdor and met my mother. However, your father sent knights to find him and he had to leave. And then I was born. And as it turns out, the power of Dragon Lord passes from father to son."

"You're a Dragon Lord?" Arthur asked, amazed.

"Yup."

"I'm sorry about your father." Arthur said, sadly, "I'm so sorry. And it's all my father's fault. He broke apart your family. How horrible..."

"I do wish I had known him longer." Merlin frowned.

"He was worth your tears."

"What?"

"I told you no man was worth your tears. I was wrong."

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes, and saw how terrible he felt for him.

"Thank you." Said Merlin. "So, then Morgana was missing for a while..."

He told Merlin how she had come back, and how frightened he had been, but that she had told him she forgave him. He told Arthur how he followed her, and realized her true loyalty, and how they had tried to kill him, but how the Great Dragon saved him. He explained that it was him who had destroyed the source of the army come from the dead, not Morgana. He told Arthur that he mistakenly released the Goblin (Arthur laughed) and how he had gotten the Goblin to stop posessing Gaius. He described how he had come upon the Crystal Cave, what he saw, what he did to Morgana, and the struggle he went through before finally healing her, and saving Uther. He explained how he had got the sidhe to come out of Elena, how he saved Arthur during his quest, and how he got rid of Alice's manticore.

"And then, I bet you remember when you and Gwen got caught. Uther thought she was a sorcerer, enchanting you." Merlin said, smiling suddenly.

"How could I forget?" Arthur asked, painfully, "Luckily that old man took the blame instead."

"Luck? There was no luck in that! I very nearly got burnt at the steak for that!" Merlin said.

"You were the old man?"

"Of course I was. Did you expect me to sit around and watch Gwen die? I used an aging spell and made the king believe I put an enchantment on you. Then I tool a potion Gaius made and returned back to normal. No one ever saw him again, and I was never suspected." Merlin laughed.

Arthur was awestruck. "I don't know how much I can thank you." He said, "You saved her life!"

"You're welcome." Merlin said with a smile.

"So then, Morgana took over again with her immortal Army." Arthur prompted. So Merlin explained how he had retrieved the sword from the water and used it to kill to immortal soldiers, and how he had gotten past the soldiers guarding the cup and Morgause, with Lancelot and Gaius's help, and emptied the cup of life.

"So that's it." Merlin said, "You know the rest." He looked right at the prince and waited.

**Next chapter Arthur makes his decision. Please review! They make me write faster!**


	7. The Choice

Chapter 7

Arthur stood up and walked aimlessly around his room, unconsciously ruffling his hair, as he reflected on all that Merlin had just told him. He understood completely now why he had never told him. Merlin knew that telling him meant putting him in a very difficult position. He had two choices. One: commit treason. Two: kill Merlin. One of them, he knew, would be necessary, but the other was definitely out of the question.

He was the crowned prince of Camelot, and as such a respected and important figure he had certain obligations to his people!

Who was he kidding? His choice had nothing to do with his people and everything to do with him. He couldn't, not in a million years, even think of doing that. He turned to Merlin, his face unreadable as he studied his servant's face. He looked worried, but not at all defensive. Merlin would do anything he asked. He'd give his own life for him. He'd let him kill him, he had shown that earlier. If there was anything Arthur knew about Merlin it was that he wasn't evil. Everything his father had said about people who used magic made no sense at all seeing Merlin, his friend, sitting there looking completely harmless and worried, even though Merlin could kill him easily with a flash of his eye.

That should worry him, he thought. It should worry him that Merlin could kill him so easily. But it didn't. Arthur knew Merlin was telling the truth when he pledged his loyalty, and described every time had had saved his life. Merlin would never kill him, sorcerer or not.

So he was back at his decision. Defy his father, the man who raised him, who loved him, and cared for him his whole life, or betray Merlin, his best friend who, although they had only known each other for a few years, he felt they had been friends all their lives.

The choice was easy.

Arthur stopped pacing and looked directly into Merlin's bright blue eyes, knowing his decision was the right one.

"Well," He said, "What now?" He asked.

"Wh-what?" Merlin stuttered, confused.

"Well everyone in court saw you, so it's no secret anymore, but hopefully they will do what I said and not tell my father. Of course, this sort of thing is bound to come out sooner or later, no matter how hard we try, so what now?"

Merlin suddenly broke out into a huge smile. "You mean-"

"Yes Merlin, I am not going to kill you. You're far to valuable for that." He smiled slightly.

"Prat."

"Exscuse me?" Arthur demanded, lightly, "I just told you I'm sparing your life, you should be worshipping me."

"Yes, because I'm so _valuable_. And I really don't think your head needs to be any bigger."

Arthur ignored his comment. "Yeah, do you know how hard it is to actually find a good servant around here?" Arthur asked.

"Pretty hard. Have you found one yet?"

"Nope."

Merlin's face was lit up. "So...you don't want to kill me?" He asked, disbelievingly.

"Honestly Merlin, do you have any faith in me? I thought we were friends." Arthur answered, almost not believing how easygoing he was himself.

"Well you did try already..."

Arthur's face darkened. He already felt horrible about what he had almost done in the throne room. At the first test of honor he had almost killed his best friend. He was ashamed of himself.

"And I regret it, I really do. I'm sorry, Merlin." Merlin smiled and Arthur continued, "But really, this is difficult. The whole court was there, everyone knows now."

"But not your father." Said Merlin, "Your father doesn't know, and you told the knights not to tell him."

"He'll find out eventually."

"Well let's hope that's later, rather than sooner." Merlin's eyes were bright. Arthur frowned.

"The most logical conclusion would be for you to leave Camelot, and never come back."

"Do you really want that?" Merlin was staring straight at Arthur, who suddenly realized that that was the last thing he wanted. Merlin would be safer that way, but he would lose him.

"No."

"Me neither. So we just pretend nothing happened, until the King finally finds out."

"And when he does?"

Merlin pondered that question for a minute before answering, "Then I guess I'll run."

Arthur and Merlin looked at eachother for a few minutes. Both knew that Merlin staying in Camelot was a bad idea. When Uther found out, because he would eventually find out, he would be furious at Arthur for not telling him, which could lead to trouble between the two, and he would then have Merlin killed. Yet neither wanted Merlin to leave, against all logic.

"So I'm staying?" Merlin asked.

"You're staying."

**I didn't mean for that to be so short, but I figured it was a good place to end. I'll update with the next part soon.**


	8. Of Friends and Enimies

**Next chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: If there was any question, I do not own Merlin. However, I do love it. A lot.**

Chapter 8

There was a loud noise as someone ran into the door from the other side. Merlin and Arthur both jumped. As there was a loud knock.

"Stop, Gwaine!" Came Gwen's voice.

"Open the door!" Yelled Gwaine, he pounded on it again, "I said open the damn door!" As Arthur went to cross the room, Merlin's eyes flashed and the door swung open to reveal a very amusing sight. Gwaine was standing in the doorway with a red face, with Gwen holding onto the back of his shirt, trying to hold him back. Behind was a bemused Lancelot, looking somewhat anxious. At that moment, Elyan and Percival came running up, seeing what all the noice was. Also outside were ten or more anxious looking knights, looking quite unhappy at Gwaine's actions.

"Thank you!" Yelled Gwaine, hurrying in, pulling Gwen in with him. Lancelot, Elyan, and Percival followed. When the other knights tried to follow, the door slammed closed again, with another flash of Merlin's eyes. Gwaine, not even noticing this obvious display of magic pulled himself from Gwen, took out his sword, and pointed it at Arthur.

"If you even think of killing Merlin-"

"Gwaine!"

"I swear I will make sure that you will regret it-"

"Gwaine!"

"For the rest of your miserable life-"

"GWAINE!" Gwaine turned to face Merlin, his sword flying dangerously in his hand. "He's not going to kill me, Gwaine." Merlin said, forcefully.

"Oh…right…" Gwaine looked around the room awkwardly, before sheathing his sword and sticking his hands in his pockets. "So…what are you doing then?"

"Well, Merlin's sticking around."Arthur answered.

Merlin looked around the room. Arthur was looking a little frazzled, Gwaine was looking awkward, Gwen was looking at Merlin amazed, Elyan and Percival were looking at him curiously, and Lancelot seemed quite at ease, now that he had found out that Arthur was not planning on killing him.

"Good." Said Gwaine. He looked around the silent room before suddenly rounding on Merlin, "Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded.

"Uh…"

"I think I'd like to know that too." Gwen put in, sounding unsure of herself.

Merlin looked around at them and sighed, "I'm sorry, I would have liked to but…"

"Aw this should be fun." Gwaine said, sitting down on Arthur's bed.

"Hey!" Arthur said, staring at Gwaine.

"What?"

"That's my bed!"

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm the prince of Camelot!"

"Yeah, and I'm a tired knight who just found out my friend is a sorcerer."

Arthur paused before shaking his head, giving up, and sat down in a chair.

"So what's the deal, Merlin? Are you an evil sorcerer come to kill us all?" Gwaine asked.

"That's right," Said Merlin, "I didn't tell you, because that would ruin all my plans, of course."

"So Lancelot's part of your evil plan?"

"What?"

"Come on, Merlin, do you really expect me to not notice that Lancelot isn't shocked at all? I'm not dumb, you know." Gwaine said, annoyed.

"Oh, right, well, he saw me using magic, and promised not to tell anyone. I really would have told you guys if it wasn't a crime punishable by death."

"What, did you think we'd turn you in? What kind of friends do you think we are?" Gwaine demanded.

"No, I just didn't want you to have to commit treason for me." Answered Merlin, patiently.

"So you're really a sorcerer?" Gwen asked, still not believing.

"Yeah, I am…well, technically I'm a warlock, but who really know the difference anyways."

"What is the difference?"

"I was born with magic, that's the difference, I've been able to use it before I could walk and talk. I can move objects without saying a word." Merlin explained.

"Why did you come to Camelot?" Gwen asked, "With Uther's laws, wasn't that kind of dumb?"

"Yeah, I guess it was, but people were starting to notice I was a little…strange in Ealdor, it's hard to hide a secret like that in such a small village. So I came here, where I could blend in." Arthur suddenly snorted, "Good job with that." He said, laughing. Merlin shrugged, "No one ever guessed, did they?" That shut Arthur up.

"So now what?" Asked Lancelot, "What do we do?"

"Simple. We don't tell Uther, and hope no one else does." Said Gwaine. The Knights, prince, and two servants looked around at each other, knowing that there was nothing better to do.

"And if he finds out?" Asked Gwen, sadly. All eyes were on Merlin, who looked down to the ground,

"Then I leave, and you all pretend that you were enchanted." Merlin answered.

"What?" Asked Arthur.

"If Uther finds out that you were all willingly helping me, he'll have you killed, well not you Arthur, he'd just get really mad at you, but the rest of you, I can't let that happen. Swear to me if he finds out, you'll tell him that you were enchanted, please."

"Merlin we can't-" Merlin cut off Gwen as his eyes flashed gold and the six others in the room with him were pushed into the walls and held there.

"Promise." He said, dangerously.

"Fine! We promise." Said Arthur, angrily. They others nodded, looking upset. Merlin released them.

"You know, I could have your head for that." Muttered Arthur. Merlin shrugged,

"You could have my head just for living, you do realize that."

The room was suddenly silent for a few minutes as everyone contemplated the situation. Finally, it was broken by Gwaine, "Well," He said, "Luckily we do have some time before we have to worry about all that." He then laid back onto Arthur's bed.

"_Gwaine!"_

"What, I'm tired!" Everyone laughed as Arthur stormed across the room and tried to pull Gwaine from the bed. Merlin joined in, amused as his two closest friends struggled against eachother.

'_Emrys!'_ Merlin jumped and looked around the room. He had heard the voice, the same voice he had heard multiple times before. It was in his head.

'_Where are you?'_ Merlin thought, looking around. He was beginning to gain worried glances from the other occupants of the room. Arthur and Gwaine were both still oblivious.

'_That is of little matter, Emrys. What matters is that you live, something that makes me angrier every day. I do not forget, Emrys. I do not forget what you and your precious prince have done to me. This isn't over, I can tell you this. This, is only the beginning. Soon, you and your prince will be dead, and I will have my revenge.'_ Merlin suddenly realized he was shaking, and everyone in the room was staring at him, including Arthur and Gwaine.

"Merlin-"

"There's more to the plan." Merlin said, suddenly realizing it.

"What?"

"There's more to the plan! Morgana, she didn't come to kill me or you, she came to reveal me, she's going to escape!"

"Escape? How? There are plenty of guards, she can't-"

"She can."

"How?"

"Mordred." Merlin said quickly, crossing the room. The door flew open at the flash of his eyes and he sprinted out the door. He heard the others following him.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, "Merlin, stop, wait!" Merlin however, did not stop. He knew what he had to do. Morgana had no plan to stay in the dungeons, and with Mordred on her side-

And without realizing it he ran into a group of four knights, who grabbed him. Merlin struggled against them, desperate to get to the dungeons.

"Sire! We caught him!" One of the gaurds said to Arthur, proudly.

"Let go of him!" Ordered Arthur. Confused, they let go.

"Merlin, what's going on?"

"Mordred is working with Morgana, he's going to release her, I know it." Merlin said, hurrying away once more.

"How do you know?" Arthur asked, staying in pace with him.

"He as good as told me."

"When?"

"Just a minute ago." And with his words, he ran at full speed towards the dungeons, Arthur, Gwen, and about twenty knights following him. As they passed another group of knights, Arthur yelled, "Go ring the warning bell! Now!" They did as they were told, confused. As they finally reached the dungeons, they stopped, shocked into silence. The guards were all laying on the floor, still. The cell was empty, the door blown off its hinges.

"No…" Muttered Merlin, shaking his head. He looked back at the prince, who was looking furious.

"Where is she?" He demanded, "What happened?"

'_Too late, Emrys. Pity, I thought you were better than that. Nice try though. But don't worry, we will meet again, of that I am sure.'_

**I feel like that's a good place to leave out. I do love writing evil characters! And Gwaine. I love Gwaine too. I'll update when I get the chance. Review and you'll be my favorite!**


	9. Reactions

Chapter 9

"Sound the warning bell. Search the entire castle, search the lower town, search the woods. I want Morgana _found!_" Arthur yelled. The knights surrounding them dispersed, hurrying away, leaving Arthur and Merlin alone.

"They're not going to find them, Arthur. Morgana and Mordred are long gone." Merlin said, to Arthur. Arthur shook his head.

"Mordred? Why Mordred? Why are they in league with eachother? What did I ever do to make him do this?"

"You wiped out his people, Arthur. And he's always had a strange bond with Morgana. I should have seen this coming. If we had just been down here sooner-" Merlin kicked the wall in anger, jumping back suddenly in pain.

"It's not your fault, Merlin. If anyone, it's mind. If I hadn't believed you right away, they wouldn't have had the time." Arthur stressed. Merlin looked up at Arthur.

"Your men aren't going to find them" Merlin said, sadly, "They're probably long gone by now." Arthur nodded,

"I know, but I can't do nothing. I can't just give into them, I have to put all my efforts into finding them."

"While you should be putting your efforts into defending Camelot instead. You don't have to _look _for them, Arthur, they will come to you. They are both set on the destruction of you and Camelot, they'll be back, and that's a promise." Merlin explained.

"You're right. You're right, Merlin, we have to defend Camelot. We need more knights, we need to make it so that people like Morgana can't just walk into Camelot. I have to go." Arthur began walking away, with Merlin following. "What do you think they're planning?"

Merlin shrugged, "Anything, really. But if I had to take a guess I'd say I'm their first target. With me gone they can easily get to you. And with you gone, Camelot will be in chaos the knights will have no leader, and they'll kill Uther, and take over the Kingdom." He suddenly realized that Arthur was no longer walking, but instead standing, staring at Merlin.

"You seem to have a good idea of their plan." He said, with an edge in his voice.

"Arthur, Morgana has been attempting that exact plan for the past year. Do you have any ideas how many forms of it she has attempted and failed? Well, minus the whole killing me part, they didn't know who I was, so they just skipped over to step two, and that's why they always fail."

"You're a little cocky, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, confused.

"You take full responsibility for their failure. And you say that their first step would be killing you, over the Prince of Camelot."

"That's because I am the one responsible for their failure. Every time. Just because you were too oblivious to see it, doesn't mean it's not true." Merlin said, simply.

"Merlin..."

"What?"

"I'm really wondering how you managed to keep that head on your neck for all this time." Arthur explained, looking at Merlin curiously.

"Believe me sire, I've been wondering the same thing for years." Merlin smiled widely, "But this isn't the time for this, haven't we got a kingdom to defend?"

"Oh, right, Come on..."

**_MERLIN_**

"There was no sign of them, sire. We searched everywhere, they are gone." Sir Leon told Arthur. Arthur nodded. He had expected this, but he had still hoped for the chance that they would be found.

"I didn't expect them to stay," Arthur said sighed, "Place more protection around the city. Send out a notice around the kingdom that we need more men. Alert the people to inform us if they hear of anything, even the smallest rumor."

"Yes, my Lord." Sir Leon said, bowing.

"Good, you are dismissed." The knights began to leave, but before they could, an older knight stepped forward.

"My Lord, I am sorry to be disrespectful, but I believe I speak for everyone when I ask why there is a sorcerer standing among us, and why he has yet to face the concequences."

The room went quiet as every eye landed on Arthur. He looked around the room, stood up straighter, and spoke, "Merlin saved my life. He saved it today, he saved it yesterday, he saved it last week, and he saved it last year. No one is to harm him, no one is to speak of him. And above all no one is to tell my father about him."

There was a sudden murmer as everone took in Arthur's words, shocked. "But My Lord, you can't-"

"I am the Prince Regent of Camelot. I can, and I will. If I hear word that _anyone_ said _anything_ about Merlin, I swear you will regret the day you disobeyed me. Do you understand?" The knights nodded, obediantly, "Yes, My Lord."

"Then you are dismissed." The knights all left the throne room, leaving Arthur alone. He then sat down, tired. He knew that many of the knights were uncomfortable with what Arthur said, but he didn't care. Merlin couldn't die, that much he knew, and it wasn't because he had saved his life multiple times, or because he was useful for fighting Morgana. It was because Merlin was his friend. His best friend.

"Sire?" Arthur stood as he saw Guinevere walking toward him.

"Guinevere." He said, relieved to see her. He crossed the room to her and embrased her. As they separated, Gwen looked at Arthur and smiled.

"You're a good man, you're doing the right thing." She said.

"I'm glad you think so." He said, "Not everyone agrees with you, however."

Gwen shrugged, "They are all blinded by your father's hate. You reacted the same room, I have to remind you. You just have to be patient. Once day Merlin will gain everyone's trust, and so will you. I promise you that." Arthur smiled and pulled her to him once more.

"Thank you."

**_MERLIN_**

Merlin was tired. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. After the events of the previous day, he had been unable to fall asleep. However, despite the fact that now everyone, including Arthur, knew his secret, he still had a job. And that job included bringing breakfast to his royal pratness.

As he walked through the halls he attracted many stares, and some glares. He did his best to ignore them, and continued forward. Suddenly he felt someone pull the back of his shirt and he was pulled sideways into a small alcove. There was an older knight, looking mutinous.

"I don't know what your plan is, sorcerer, but whatever it is I will not let you even touch the king. If I even hear one word of your disloyalty, I swear I will make sure you regret the day you came to Camelot." And with those words, he let go of Merlin and hurried down the hall.

Great.

Shaken by what had just happened, Merlin hurried down to the kitchens. The last thing he wanted was to be late for Arthur. When he reached the kitchens and asked for Arthur's breakfast, the girl stared at him with wide eyes and backed away, never turning her back on him. A minute later she came back with the tray, handed it to him, and hurried away before Merlin could even thank her. Growing angry, Merlin left quickly and nearly ran up to Arthur's chambers.

"Rise and shine, Arthur." Merlin said, setting the tray on the table and opening the curtains. This was before realizing the bed was empty. He turned around to see Arthur leaning against the fire place, fully clothed.

"You're up!"

"I hadn't noticed."

"And dressed!"

"It's amazing really, I am capeable of dressing myself."

Merlin laughed, "Who knew? I brought your breakfast."

"I noticed," Arthur said, crossing to the table and sitting down, "How was day one of 'everyone knows my secret'?"

Merlin shrugged, "Horrible. Everyone keeps looking at me like I'm some sort of criminal, and treating me like I'm going to murder them."

"No less than I expected. I'm sorry Merlin. You still have a chance to leave, you know that, right?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No."

"Me neither. Eat your breakfast, you have another long day in front of you." Merlin said.

"Don't tell me what to do _Mer_lin. I'm the prince, you know." Arthur mumbled.

"Somebody didn't get enough beauty sleep today..." Merlin muttered. Arthur chucked an empty goblet at him. With a flash of his eyes, the goblet changed course and landed softly where it had been two seconds ago.

"Bloody magic..." Arthur mumbled, stabbing his sausage. Merlin laughed, the anger from the morning vanishing with Arthur's words.


	10. The Next Step

**Here's chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter 10

The weeks following were difficult for Merlin. Although people had finally gotten a hold of the fact that he was a sorcerer, some simply refused to trust him. Many of the servants would leave a wide space between them as he walked passed, watching him out of the corner of their eyes, unwilling to have their backs facing him. The knights of Camelot also did not trust him, but, unlike the servants, did not hide that fact. They were frequently eyeing him down, and he swore he was being followed sometimes. However, this did not bother him as much as he thought it would at first for one simple reason: Arthur. The knowledge that Arthur knew about him, but didn't cut off his head was a huge relief, to say the least. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders finally, and it made him feel free. Not to mention, no one thought he was an idiot anymore; they were too busy being scared of him.

Everything came at a price.

"Hello, Gaius." Merlin said happily, as he entered the physician's chambers.

Gaius nodded, concentrating on some potion. Merlin quickly went over to the food laid out at the table and began to eat, starving. Soon, Gaius joined him.

"How have you been?" Gaius asked, worried.

"I've never been better." Merlin answered, truthfully.

"Don't lie to me, Merlin. I know what people have been saying about you, and I'm pretty sure you know as well-"

"Listen, Gaius, I wasn't lying when I told you I was fine. I couldn't care less what everyone else thinks. Do you really think I was expecting everyone to be just fine with my magic? I'm just happy I'm still in Camelot, or, more importantly, still alive."

Gaius looked at Merlin, concerned. "I don't know how long that will last."

"Then I'd better make the best out of it." He finished his dinner quickly, before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Gaius asked, confused.

"Arthur needs me. He needs my help with a few decisions he has to make; he wants to know if I can help with any magic, and what my take is on it. He's desperate to keep Camelot safe, and Morgana and Mordred out." Merlin explained, as he hurried toward the door, "I'll see you later!"

He hurried out of Gaius's chambers, not wanting to be late for Arthur. He felt bad for Gaius. Gaius knew as well as Merlin that this wasn't going to last. They both knew the danger Merlin was in, and they were both waiting for the moment when someone betrayed them and told Uther. Merlin knew that Gaius wished he'd do more for his own safety, but he wouldn't. Camelot was his home, and he would never leave. Not intentionally at least.

He entered the council room and hurried to Arthur.

"Sire." He said. Arthur nodded.

"Right, we're all here." Merlin looked around. Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, and Leon were in the room with them. "I've gathered you all because I trust you. I also know that you, unlike many of the other knights, will listen to what Merlin has to say, which is very important information, I'm sure." The knights nodded, and Arthur went on, "We have heightened security, but I'm not sure it that is enough. Merlin, do you know of any spells that could potentially keep intruders away?"

"That could protect the whole city? No, I don't, but I'll look into it."

"That would be great. There's got to be something in that book of yours…"

"Or maybe Killgharrah will know something." Merlin muttered half to himself.

"Right, the dragon, that I didn't kill…" Arthur said, suddenly embarrassed. Merlin realized he had touched a sore subject and tried his best not to laugh. "Right, then. More important then. Do we wait for them to come to us, or do we go to them?"

"I say we go find them," Said Gwaine, "I hate just sitting around and waiting, it drives me crazy."

"I disagree." Countered Lancelot, "I think it's best to just be ready when they come. The last thing we want is to be missing knights if they do attack." Gwaine glared at him, and Lancelot shrugged.

"Leon?"

"I say we go. It's best to get rid of them before they are able to go through with their plans."

"Percival?"

"I agree with Gwaine and Leon."

"Elyan?"

"I agree with Lancelot. We don't want to leave Camelot unprotected. If we went searching for them, Merlin would come along I'm sure, who else has any chance of beating them? And if Merlin was with us, Camelot would be practically be defenseless against magic."

"Merlin?"

"Sorry, Gwaine, but I think Elyan and Lancelot are right. Going out to find them would be like a wild goose chase, trying to find a needle in a haystack. It's best if we just wait for them, because they will come, I'll promise you that. We just have to be ready when they do."

Arthur nodded, taking in what everyone had said.

"Well, your royal pratness, I guess it's up to you." Merlin said.

"Shut up, Merlin."

"If you say so."

Arthur took a while, obviously thinking over every side of it before finally speaking,

"Merlin, Lancelot, and Elyan are right. We can't leave Camelot defenseless. Merlin, look into the defensive spells, and the rest of you, get some sleep. Training's in the morning." And with his words, he swept out of the room, looking somewhat troubled.

"Damn." Gwaine muttered, "He's always got to take Merlin's side. What's the point in us being here anyway? I need a drink."

_**MERLIN**_

Morgana spread mud on her face, and into her hair. She then put on the dress she had ripped to make it look like she had worn it through much suffering. She then had Mordred attach the chains to her wrists and ankles. Finally she was ready. He stood tall in front of Mordred, ready to play her part.

"Are you sure you can do this?" He asked her, unsure.

"I spend the whole past year convincing my father that I loved him. You might find that I can be very convincing when I want to be. She laughed. Mordred nodded,

"Okay." He began muttering some words Morgana still did not recognize. She was still not that skilled in magic, but with Mordred as her master she soon would be. As he said the words she felt the spell take hold as she slowly disappeared from her body…

_**MERLIN**_

Uther woke up with a start, sitting up quickly, looking around the room, paranoid. His heart was beating quickly, but he had no idea why. Something must be wrong. And the something must have to do with sorcery.

Sorcery. Sorcery stole his beloved daughter away from him. It had corrupted her, made her belive things that were not true. It was all the fault of magic. Magic, which had taken his wife away from him, which had almost taken his son from him multiple times, which had now taken his daughter. He shivered just thinkng about it.

He suddenly felt it again. Something that had woken him up just minutes ago. He swung his legs from his bed, shaking. He had not left this bed for weeks, despair had overcome him, leaving him unable to move, and unable to think about anything other than Morgana.

Morgana.

He fell backwards onto his pillows once more, the pain flooding through him once more. His own daughter...she betrayed him.

Sorcery.

_"Uther!"_ He sat up suddenly. He had heard his name, like a whisper in his mind. And he knew the voice. But it couldn't be. It was because he had just been thinking about her. It wasn't possible...

_"Uther!" _He looked around wildly. And then he saw her, standing in the corner of his room, there, but also not. He lept out of his bed and grabbed for the knife at his bedside, remembering that it had been removed, for his safety. He rounded on Morgana.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, fear and anger evident in his voice.

Morgana recoiled, _"Please, father, do not hurt me, I come asking for your help."_ She said, pleading. Uther paused, confused,

"You betrayed me!" He yelled, "Why would I help you?" But his voice was unsure. He noticed her ankles and wrists were bound in shackles, her face looked bruised, her hair wild, and her clothes soiled.

_"I did not want to betray you father! I was used. When he found out that I am your daughter, he began to plot. He took control of me, used me to get to you. He was in league with Morgause, not me. Please, I would never, try to hurt you. When his attack failed he kidnapped me, making it look like it was all my doing. It was then that I came back to my right mind. But by that point I was chained up, being held prisoner in a small cave on the other side of the forest. I didn't know what to do. I knew that the person who is really trying to create your downfall is still within the walls of Camelot, blending in, trying to bring about its fall. This place he is keeping me in is full of magic. Although I don't have it myself, I was able to use it to bring me here, but only partially. I did not want to, as I understand the implications of magic, but I had to warn you. I know he is planning something, something even bigger than before, and I know that he is very capable of succeeding. He is very powerful, a sorcerer living in Camelot, and set on killing you and Arthur, and destroying Camelot." _At this Morgana fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes. Uther walked slowly up to her and went down to his knees as well. He grasped at her hands, but his hands went right through them.

"It was not you?" He asked softly, happiness flooding him.

_"No, father, it was not me. And it pains me to think that all of Camelot thinks of me as a traitor."_ She began crying more fiercly, shaking in dispair.

"I do not, child. Do not worry, your name will be cleared, I promise. And I will send out men to find you. You will return home." Uther assured his daughter, wanting to embrase her more than anything.

_"Oh _father, _thank you! I knew you would believe me. I knew you would never believe that I could be so _aweful!_"_ Uther nodded, tears starting to fall down his eyes as well.

"I will bring you home, Morgana, I swear it. But first you must tell me the name of the traitor, the sorcerer within Camelot's walls." He urged her.

Morgana looked around, fearfully, _"If he finds out I told you, he_ will_ kill me, father!"_

"Do not worry Morgana, that will not happen. He will be dead long before he gets to you, I will make sure of that." Uther assured her, forcefully, anger increasing for this stranger.

Morgana smiled widely, _"It's the serving boy, Arthur's servant."_ Morgana said, in a hushed voice, _"Merlin."_

**mwahahahahaha :D hope you liked it. Review, and I'll know if you did for sure! **

**Seriously, the button's right there :)**


	11. Convictions

**I'm really enjoying writing this one, so here's another chapter :D**

Chapter 11

Merlin.

"Morgana-"

"_Father, I must go. Please, help me. I love you, always know that, and I would never want to hurt you…father…"_ Morgana's voice faded away along with her body. Uther stared at the spot where she had just disappeared, willing her to return. But he knew she wouldn't. And now he knew the real reason why..

Merlin.

He jumped up and ran to his door, throwing it open. "You!" He barked to a very startled servant, "Bring me Sir Caldwell and Sir Ackley." The servant nodded and hurried off. Uther paced his room. It made sense now, it had to. Morgana would never betray him-he knew it! It was the boy, perfectly placed in the castle. _Why_ hadn't he seen it before? All the times the boy had been arrested, all the times he had escaped, all the magical threats to Arthur after he came. It was all there. Actuallly, he thought, the boy probably planned for that old witch to throw that knife at Arthur, so that he may save him and gain such a high position. He had probably awoken the dead during Cenred's attack, and he had created the immortal army. He suddenly remembered: It had been Morana who had saved them so long ago.

"Sire?" Uther turned quickly to see two of his most trusted knights standing in his doorway.

"The boy, Merlin, is a sorcerer. I want him arrested and taken to the throne room at once." He ordered. The two knights looked stunned.

"My Lord, how did you find out?" Sir Caldwell asked, his eyes wide.

"Nevermind that, just, wait. Why do you not seem surprised to hear this?" He demanded, rounding on the two knights in front of him, "_Why do you look guilty!"_

"My-my Lord, we were ordered not to tell anyone." Sir Ackley said, looking troubled. Anger swelled up within Uther. His knights _knew?_ And the didn't _tell him?_

"Who gave these orders? I command you to tell me at once!" Yelled Uther, inferiated.

"It was your son, My Lord, Arthur."

Uther was speechless. His son betray him like this? It was impossible. And then he remembered what the boy had done to Morgana. He remembered how he had turned him against her. Now he was doing the same with Arthur.

"He must be enchanted," Muttered Uther, "Summon my servants. I must dress immediately. Arrest the boy and bring him to the throne room." He ordered.

"Yes My Lord." The knights bowed and hurried away. Uther stood in his room, fuming with anger for this sorcerer. He would be brought to justice.

**_MERLIN_**

Merlin sat on his bed, reading his book of magic. Arthur had set him apon the tast of protecting Camelot-so that was what he was determined to do. He flipped through the pages, unsure of exactly what he was looking for. Nevertheless, he kept looking, knowing full well that he had to bring Arthur his dinner soon. He suddenly heard Gaius's door slam open and dropped his book in shock.

"What-"

"Sorry Gaius, the King's business." Came a voice. His eyes widening, Merlin quickly placed his book back under the loose floorboard, before his door flew open, reavealing two of Camelot's older knights.

"You are under arrest." Said one, walking forward and seizing his arm.

"Wha-" Merlin said, fearfully. No. Not this soon. This couldn't be happening already. They pulled him from his room and into Gaius's chambers. "For what?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"For practicing magic in Camelot. And do not deny it, everyone know it's true." The two had almost satisfied looks on their faces. They had finally gotten what they wanted. But which had told the King? Merlin stopped struggling and walked in step with them, to their surprise.

"I know." He muttered, sadly.

They led him through the corridors of the castle, recieving many looks. Finally, the bursted through the throne room doors, to find it full with knights, nobles, and servants, all looking very worried. Merlin knew why. No one had told Uther of him, and they all feared for their own lives. But they would not die. They were following Arthur's orders, and Arthur was under his spell, or at least, that was what Uther was to believe. He noticed Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, and Percival to one side, watching fearfully. He saw Gwen, standing with Gaius, trying not to cry. He saw Gaius watching sadly, with fear in his eyes for his young ward. He was forced down to his knees. Where he sat, waiting...

The doors flew open, reavealing Arthur.

"What is going on here?" He demanded. He saw Merlin on the floor and ran to the knights, trying to pull them away, "What is going on!" He yelled in fury. Another knight came forward and dragged him away, pulling his toward the thrones. "Let go of me you cowards, what are you doing!" However, he quited as the doors opened once more, revealing Uther, standing tall and firm, looking quite sane and very angry. "Father..." Arthur muttered, throwing off the knights, who dispersed into the crowd, "Father, you're up-"

But Uther didn't seem to listen. He crossed the room to Arthur and faced the sorcerer sitting on the floor.

"Do you deny that you are a sorcerer?" He demanded.

Defeated, Merlin shook his head, "No, My Lord."

"Do you deny that you enchanted my son to order the court to keep this a secret from me?"

Merlin looked up at Arthur, who looked outraged. But he knew what he had to say, it was for the best.

"No, My Lord, I do not."

"What! No, father, I am NOT-"

"Quiet Arthur, he has confessed." Uther growled.

"But-"

"Take my son to his chambers and guard the door." Ordered Uther, "He must not be allowed out until after the enchantment is broken." Four knights stepped forward and grabbed at a fighting Arthur.

"No, NO! I'm not enchanted! I-" But the rest of his plea was cut off as he was pulled out of the room. Merlin redirected his attention to Uther, to looked angrier than ever.

"And do you deny enchanting Morgana, and using her as an unwilling weapon against Camelot?"

"What?"

"DO YOU DENY IT!" The king shouted.

"I never-I didn't, she did that on her own account!" Merlin said, "I had no part in that!"

"QUIET! I know it was all you, I was told by someone I trust. Do you really expect me to believe you? No. I know full well it was you. You have been found guilty of sorcery. You will be burned tomorrow morning." He said the end of it as calmly as someone predicting the weather. Merlin's face grew white. Hearing it, directed to him hit something within him. As he was led out of the room he could only think of one thing.

He was going to die.

**_MERLIN_**

Arthur had no intention of following his father's orders. But then again, did he ever? He tied the long rope to a leg of his bed and threw it out the window. Checking that the coast was clear below he slowly climbed down. When he reached the bottom he quickly made his way around the castle and back inside, sneaking past the palace gaurds in the process.

They really needed more protection in the castle. He could break in, and he didn't even have magic.

Pushing this thought aside, he hurried through the castle to the dungeons. He jumped down the stairs and knocked out the gaurds before they could even turn to see the intruder. He then ran over to the prison cell, where Merlin was sitting in the corner, his eyes closed, his ankles and wrists in chains.

_"Merlin!"_ Arthur hissed. His servant opened his eyes. He had not been sleeping.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, moving as quickly as he could to the doors, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get you out, Merlin, I'm not going to let you die." Arthur whispered, "But first, I need a key-"

"No! Arthur, don't. I'm fine, believe me, I can take care of myself. I don't want to run anymore. I don't want for Uther to be constantly trying to find me for the rest of my life. It isn't worth it."

"Merlin-"

"Listen. Uther thinks that I enchanted Morgana. When I'm gone-shut up!-When I'm gone you must tell the King you were enchanted, and that you would never in your right mind want to help me. If not, he may believe you to be a traitor as well and disenherit you, and crown Morgana." Merlin said, forcefully.

"No, no that wouldn't-I won't let you-"

"If I survive, Uther will think you are under the spell still, and be fearful to hand over the throne. Or he'll go to countless means to end the enchantment, many could die in his attempts, I do not know, Uther's mind works in funny ways. This is the only way Arthur-I said shut up!-this is the only way to protect Camelot from Morgana, and for you to stay on Uther's good side. Please, Arthur, do as I say. This is my only wish." Merlin reached through the bars and grabbed his wrist, "Please."

"Merlin..."

"What are you doing here?" Arthur spun around to see the no longer unconcious gaurds, pointing their swords at him.

"I am the Prince of Camelot," Arthur stated, "I can be wherever I please."

"Grab him. He is enchanted. And bring him back to his room. The King will not be pleased to find he was here." One of the gaurds said. The three moved forward and grabbed him.

"NO! No, let go of me immediately! I am the crowned Prince of Camelot and I command you to-"

Pain.

The world went dark.

**Review!**


	12. Execution of a Sorcerer

**I've been getting very negative reviews about the last chapter. Very understandable, I would hate me too.**

**Why would Merlin just let Uther kill him?**

**It is very strange. **

**Very strange indeed…**

**Guess you're just going to have to keep reading… ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. I just love it with all my heart and soul**

Chapter 12

Merlin looked outside as sun flooded into his window. He slipped the paper into his pocket and waited. It was almost time.

Arthur banged on his door. He had to get out, he had to stop this. But there were knights everywhere. Two outside his door, two watching his window. They were everywhere, and he was trapped. There was nothing he could do. He cried out in anger.

Gaius slipped the book back under the loose floorboard. There was nothing more he could do. Slowly, he made his way to the pyre.

Gwaine watched from the shadows as the pyre was set up. There was only one thing stopping him from running up and attacking them, stopping them from building it. A promise. And it had better be kept…

Gwen paced her room, crying, Elyan sitting on the bed, his face in his hands. It had all come to this, and there was nothing they could do.

Lancelot stared down at the pyre from a window. He looked over at Percival to see his expression mirrored in his friend's face.

Morgana stood in the shadows, smiling as she watched the pyre being built. Step three was almost complete. Camelot would soon be hers.

Uther gave the command to the knights. He then walked down to the courtyard. Soon the sorcerer would be dead and Morgana would return.

The door opened. Arthur looked up in shock. Two knights grabbed hold of him.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Your father wants you there." Said one of the knights, as they dragged him out of his room. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get away from them. Dread overwhelmed him.

Merlin did not react as the door to his cell was opened. A knight entered the cell and pulled him up. Merlin allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and led out of the castle and to the pyre.

Faces. People had come to watch. Some looked shocked, those who the word of his sorcery hadn't reached yet. Others looked sad. Although he was a sorcerer, he was still Merlin, innocent, idiotic Merlin, who cared about everyone and everything. Some smiled, some were worried, some confused. But Merlin only had eyes for the few. Gwen was crying. Lancelot, Percival, and Elyan were standing with the knights, with pained expressions. Gwaine looked worried. Gaius was anxious. Uther's face was unreadable. They pulled him to the pyre and tied him to it.

"MERLIN!" Arthur had arrived, "MERLIN!" He yelled.

'_Arthur.'_ Merlin thought. Arthur looked around, confused, _'Arthur, remember your promise.'_

"What? No! Stop this!"

'_Arthur, please! Camelot needs you. Morgana will come back, and the kingdom will need you standing in her way.'_

"No!" The pyre was lit. It was time.

'_Arthur! Please! As a final request from a friend. Promise.'_

The fire grew. Arthur looked at Merlin, pain twisting his face.

'_Promise!'_

And finally, Arthur nodded.

Merlin closed his eyes and cried out as the flames finally reached him.

And no one saw as his bright blue eyes flashed gold.

_**MERLIN**_

Arthur stared at the now burnt out fire, disbelievingly. It couldn't be possible. Merlin couldn't be…dead.

"Arthur?" It was his father, looking at him expectantly. He remembered what Merlin had asked. It was his last wish. _Promise._ Arthur looked up at his father, doing his best to put a confused expression on his face, even though he was feeling the first urge to cry in many years.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked.

"Arthur!" Uther pulled him up and embrased him, "You have been enchanted."

"By who? Why?"

"Your servant-Merlin." Uther answered, through clenched teeth.

"Merlin…that's impossible." Arthur muttered.

"I am sorry, Arthur, I know how highly you regarded him, but it is true.

"Merlin…father, I need some time." He rushed away from his father, trying to make his feigned shock cover his anger and pain. He swept through the castle, his face unreadable, until he finally reached his room.

For the first time in years he broke down completely. Merlin was dead. And it was all his fault.

_**MERLIN**_

Morgana slipped away from Camelot. The third step was complete. Now she had to tell Mordred. Soon they would come searching for her, and they would find her.

_**MERLIN**_

He stood right outside of Camelot, hidden by the trees. Carefully, he slipped the necklace out of his pocket.

"_Gera iag au mynd af pessu delargavi."_ He muttered. The flat amulet glowed for a second before returning to his normal state. He put it and tucked it under his clothes. Finally, he was ready. Taking a deep breath, he entered Camelot once more.

**A short chapter, but that's where it must end. Review please!**


	13. The Aftermath

Chapter 13

Arthur stood in his room, staring out his window, seeing nothing. The sun had just begun to set, closing another day, a day he would never forget.

Merlin was dead. A thought he couldn't truly wrap around his mind. It seemed surreal, wrong, but it was true. It was even more difficult to comprehend than Merlin being a sorcerer. That was natural, as it always had been. But this, this was horrible. Why didn't he make Merlin leave? Why was it that he didn't order him to leave Camelot forever, despite what he wanted? Why didn't he play 'mean Arthur' and pretend he hated Merlin, just so he would go? And Why didn't he try harder to make him escape the prison, escape the fire, escape death? He could have stopped him, he knew it. So why didn't he?

He punched the wall, releasing his anger. However, all that resulted in was a bruised hand. He slid to the ground, nursing his hand, his thoughts on his only friend, his best friend, who was now gone, all because of him.

"Arthur?" Arthur looked up, hearing his name and a knock on the door.

"Come in Guinevere." He said, standing slowly. She appeared in his room, her face red. She had obviously been crying. Before he knew it she was in his arms. They stayed that way for a while, prince and servant, holding each other tightly, not wanting to let go.

_**MERLIN**_

Gwaine wandered the castle aimlessly, deep into his thoughts. He was disturbed. It all seemed so real, what if everything hadn't gone to plan? What if Merlin really was…he tried to shake the thought out of his mind. Merlin was alive. Merlin WAS alive. His mind wandered as he remember what he told him…

_Gwaine hurried down the stairs, passing three now unconscious guards. He hurried up to Merlin's cell._

"_Merlin!" He hissed. Merlin jumped up,_

"_Gwaine!" He said, surprised, "What are you doing here? Uther ordered no visitors-"_

"_Don't worry, I'll be gone long before those thick headed knights wake up, and so will you."_

_Merlin backed up suddenly, shaking his head, "No." He said._

"_What?" _

"_I'm not escaping Gwaine." Merlin said._

"_You really are an idiot." Gwaine said, "You're escaping. See, I have the keys, not that you really need them, you could probably blast the door open or something, but I thought-"_

"_Gwaine!" Merlin hissed, cutting him off._

"_What?"_

"_I told you, I am not escaping. I've had enough. I can't hide anymore, nor can I run. When the fire burns tomorrow I will be in it."_

_Gwaine shook his head, "No, no you don't mean that, I'm getting you out of here RIGHT now." He went to stick the key in the lock, but before he could Merlin's eyes flashed and they were thrown across the room._

"_Listen to me, Gwaine! I'm not going _anywhere_!" _

"_Are you mad?" Gwaine cried, enraged, "I am not going to let you die like a hero, I've had enough of your heroism. Now it is time for you to live, and to leave Camelot, and just…_live_!"_

_He began to cross the room, to get the key back. Merlin sighed, "Gwaine, wait. Come back. I have to explain something to you." Gwaine paused before doing as he said, _

"_What?" He demanded._

"_I have no intention of dying." _

_Gwaine looked at Merlin, confused, "But you just said-"_

"_I know what I said. I said that when the fire burns I will be in it. I never said I would be burning."_

"_You…I don't understand."_

"_Gaius came down here under the pretense of being so shocked of my sorcery, and that he needed to talk with me, to hear the truth himself. Uther, pitying him, let him in. We put on a very convincing show, and during it he slipped me my book of magic. I looked through it quickly, hiding it by turning my back, saying I didn't want to talk to him anymore. I wrote down everything I needed and gave it back to him, and he left. They didn't suspect a thing." Merlin explained._

"_So…"_

"_I found a few spells. One will keep the fire from harming me, one will make me invisible, and one will transport me from the flames." _

_Gwaine finally smiled, "So you have a plan."_

"_Yes."_

"_Will it work?"_

"_I'm sure of it. I've been practicing it, whenever they're not watching, and I've almost mastered all three." Merlin told him._

"_But why?" Asked Gwaine, "Why not just escape now?"_

"_Three reasons. One, Uther won't send out a search party for someone he believes to be dead. I'll be safe from Uther's men. Two, I want Morgana to believe I'm dead as well. That way she won't consider me in her plans, and won't be expecting to deal with me. Three, until I'm dead, Uther will continue to believe that I have enchanted his son. Once I'm 'gone' he'll think the enchantment is broken, and won't worry about Arthur being under control of a sorcerer anymore. And Uther's trust in Arthur is vital in Camelot's future." _

_Gwaine nodded, "It makes sense…"_

_Merlin smiled, "Just one thing, Gwaine. I'm telling you this because you are completely unreasonable. For Arthur, Camelot always comes first, he'll play along to having been enchanted after I'm 'dead' because he knows his importance to the kingdom. You, however, are more likely to act rashly, by doing something that could be dangerous for yourself, and others."_

_Gwaine smiled and shrugged, he knew this was true._

"_So, whatever you do, tell _no one_ of this discussion. Do not even speak with Gaius about it, I don't want anyone overhearing, nor do I want to cause Gaius any unnecessary worry."_

"_I swear I will tell no one." Gwaine said, and do you swear that you are telling me the truth, and not a lie to stop me from 'acting rashly' as you put it?"_

"_I swear." Said Merlin, completely serious. Gwaine smiled. He knew Merlin was telling the truth._

"_Then I must go, the guards are due to wake any time." He began to leave, before turning back toward Merlin once more, "Where will you go?"_

"_I have to leave Camelot. I'll hide out for a while, not too far from here, and keep an eye out for Camelot." Merlin answered._

_Gwaine nodded, "Good luck then Merlin goodbye for now. I hope we meet again soon."_

"_Goodbye Gwaine."_

Merlin was alive. He had to be. He had promised.

_**MERLIN**_

Arthur woke to a knock on his door. He pulled himself out of bed, tired. He had barely slept. He crossed the room and opened the door, revealing a young boy, about the same age as him.

"Who're you?" Arthur asked.

"Your father sent me," Answered the boy, looking down at his feet, "He-he told me that I was to be your new servant."

Arthur examined the boy. He had rust colored hair, green eyes, and pale skin. He was tall and thin, and wearing a very drab outfit. Altogether, he was not Merlin.

"I do not need a servant at the moment." Arthur said, closing the door.

"Wait! My Lord!" The boy said quickly. Arthur opened the door fully.

"What?"

"Your father requests your presence in the throne room immediately. He told me to tell you that he knows you are still recovering from your enchantment and the shock, but life must continue. He has a job for you, and insists that you take me as your servant." He said this very quickly, still refusing to look at him. Arthur sighed. As much as he wanted to be alone, he knew that he had to do as his father wished. For Camelot. And for Merlin. Merlin would not die in vain, of that he was sure of.

"Fine," Said Arthur. "Come in. I must dress." As soon as Arthur was ready to see his father, he addressed the boy.

"I need you to wash my clothes and polish my armor. And clean my room. It's a mess."

"Yes, sire." The boy said, bowing his head slightly. Arthur made to leave the room.

"Wait, what is your name?" Arthur asked, suddenly.

The boy looked shocked momentarily, before answering, "Will." He said. Arthur nodded,

"I'll be back later." He left the room and hurried to his father, putting on a mask of indifference. When he arrived there the doors opened and he walked in, his head high, his shoulders back, like a prince.

"Arthur!" Said Uther, "Finally, here you are."

"Here I am, father."

"I trust you are recovering well?"

"Yes, father." Lied Arthur.

"Good, good. You will need all your strength to accomplish what I ask of you." Uther said.

"And what would that be?"

"I need you and some knights to ride tomorrow to find Morgana." Answered Uther.

"What?"

"I did not tell you this before, but I knew of the boy's sorcery because of Morgana. She came to me, half there, half not, the other morning. She looked terrible. She was in chains, her clothing was torn, and her hair was a mess. She told me that the boy had been controlling her, and now that she was found out, he was keeping her hostage. Where, I do not know, I plan on you finding out."

Arthur stared at Uther, not believing it. Morgana had caused all this. She had tricked Uther and he had belived her. He shouldn't have been so surprised, he knew how Uther doted on her every word, he knew that Uther had been searching for a way for her treachery not to be true for weeks. New hatred toward Morgana swelled up inside of him. However, he knew he could not show this. For Camelot. For Merlin.

"When do you want us to ride?" Arthur asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Replied Uther.

"And where do you suggest we go?"

"Start at the village he grew up in…what was it called?"

"Ealdor."

"Right. Ealdor. Search the village for any sign of Morgana. And arrest anyone who knew of his sorcery. They are just as much at fault for what happened as he. If you are unsuccessful there, search the forests around Camelot." Uther told him.

"Yes, father. May I chose who I wish to accompany me?"

"Arthur, I know what you are saying. But I do not trust your knights, nor do I even agree with them being knights at all."

"Father, they fought alongside me when Cenred's army took over Camelot. I trust them with my life."

"Arthur…"

"I'll have Sir Leon with me as well." Arthur added.

Uther sighed, "Fine." He said, giving in. Arthur nodded,

"I will leave at dawn."


	14. A Matter of Trust

**So school has started once more. So my updates are going to take longer as I am loaded with all sorts of homework every night. But I'll update as soon as possible :)**

**happy reading!**

Chapter 14

Arthur walked back to his room, thinking about what he was to do. When he reached his room he opened the door to see his new servant (what was his name again?) scrubbing the floors.

"I need you to pack for me for four days." Arthur told him. He looked up.

"For what?" The boy asked.

"We're going to look for the Lady Morgana. My father has decided she is not guilty of her crimes and wants her home." Arthur said, in a dead voice. The boy simply nodded,

"When should I have everything ready by?" He asked.

"Tomorrow at dawn." He began to leave before turning back. "I want to make sure you understand the implications of this job."

The boy frowned and stood up, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Being my servant means you are loyal to me. You answer to me before anyone else. And if I ever tell you anything or take you anywhere you are not to tell anyone without my permission." Arthur told him. "If you are not willing to take on these responsibilities you may go, and I will ask for a replacement."

"I am willing." The boy said simply, "I have no desire to leave." Arthur nodded,

"Good. Then you will be coming with me and my knights tomorrow. My father would find it strange if you did not. Have both of us ready by tomorrow. I must go inform my knights." He left, closing the door firmly behind him. He hurried through the castle until he finally found Gwaine.

"Gwaine, I need you to find Lancelot, Elyan, and Percival." Arthur told him.

Gwaine frowned. "Why…?" He asked.

"Just do it." Arthur mumbled, walking away.

"Wait, where should we meet?" Gwaine asked.

"Guinevere's. I feel she would be interested in hearing what our newest mission is." He left Gwaine looking confused and scouted out Leon. He finally found him at the training fields. "Leon," He said, "I need your help."

"With what?" Asked the knight.

"Just follow me, you'll see." He led Leon out of the fields and to Gwen's house. When he entered he found the four knights standing around the room.

"So what is it you brought us here for?" Gwaine asked, "It's a strange place to hold a meeting…"

"My father wants us to ride out to search for Morgana," Arthur said, "Apparently he was led to believe that she had been enchanted into deceiving him, and is now being held hostage."

"That's ridiculous!" Said Gwaine, looking angry. The others nodded.

"But by who?" Lancelot asked, "Who does Uther believe to have done this?"

"I think you know the answer to that." Everyone nodded, understanding. No one wanted to say it out loud. "He told me to go to Ealdor to see if she is there. Obviously she's not, but we have to go anyway. But it's for the best. I want to tell his mother…in person. Tomorrow we will ride for the village under the pretense of finding Morgana. We will then take extra time getting home, to make it seem like we were actually searching for her. Then we will return as soon as we can. I am sure Morgana has no intention of staying in hiding much longer."

"When do we leave?" Asked Elyan.

"Tomorrow morning." Elyan nodded.

"I want to join you." They all looked up at Gwen.

"No." Said Elyan and Arthur together. "It's too dangerous." Arthur added.

"We're going to Ealdor. I want to go and support Hunith." Gwen said, "Please, Arthur. I'll be protected by five knights and the prince of Camelot. I think I'll be safe."

"Guinevere-" Arthur started.

"Please, Arthur. Everyone I care about is leaving. I want to go as well. I can't stay here alone. Not so soon-" Arthur finally nodded,

"Fine. Leave after us, we'll be waiting for you right outside of Camelot."

Gwen smiled slightly. "Thank you, Arthur."

The group dispersed and Arthur walked with Leon back to his chambers. "Are you alright with my plans?" He asked Leon.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, and Elyan are more loyal to me than my father. And more loyal to-well, you get my point. You've been here longer, and I don't know how you feel about defying him." Arthur explained. Leon shrugged.

"I am loyal to you first, Arthur, you should know that. And I know I must do what is right." Leon said, firmly. Arthur grasped Leon's shoulder.

"Thank you." Leon nodded and they parted ways.

**_MERLIN_**

"I wish you luck on your journey. I hope you are successful." Uther said to Arthur.

"I hope so too, father. Soon, she will be back. I promise." Arthur said, painfully. Uther nodded,

"I know. You have never failed me before." Uther said, proudly. Arthur got onto his horse and nodded to his father, feeling slightly guilty. The party of six, five knights, one prince, and a servant, rode out of Camelot and into the woods. When they were far enough away they stopped and waited for Gwen. When she finally joined them, they continued, Gwen riding with Arthur. They rode all day. When the sun dissappeared from the sky they stopped and set up a fire and ate the food they brought in silence. When they finished, they fell asleep one by one, with the knowledge that they'd reach the village in the morning.

...

Gwaine woke suddenly. He looked around to see what had awoken him. He watched curiously as Arthur's servant slipped away from the camp. Wondering what the boy could be doing he got up and followed him through the dark woods.

...

The boy walked back toward the camp, hoping no one had noticed his absense. That could bring up...awkward questions. Questions he couldn't answer. He heard a twig snap and spun around. There was no one or nothing in sight. Relieved, he continued for the sight.

"What could a servant be doing sneaking around at night?" The boy stopped walking and quickly turned to where the voice had come from. Gwaine was standing there, leaning against a tree. "And the even better question is what would a servant be doing going into that poor woman's house? Hunith I think they called her."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said the boy, defensively.

"Really? Are you saying I'm lying?" Gwaine asked.

"You're drunk Gwaine, you're speaking nonsense."

Gwaine laughed. "Funny thing is I did go to the tavern. Even funnier, I barely drank anything. I had something more important to do."

"And what would that be?"

"Will, you said your name was? Well funny thing is, they told me that a boy named Will lived in Ealdor, but died a few years ago. They also told me that he was good friends with Merlin. You know, that boy that was just killed for sorcery?"

"That's very interesting," Said the boy, "But I don't understand-"

"But you do. You understand what I'm implying completely." Gwaine pushed.

The boy started walking away, "You need sleep Gwaine, you're-"

"Aw stop being such an _idiot_ Merlin, you're easier to read than an open book. And don't deny it. The facts are all there."

The boy stopped, his face growing red. "I-"

"Merlin-"

"Don't know-"

"Merlin-"

"What-"

"You're a terrible lier, Merlin. And if you don't admit it, I'm going to go tell Arthur."

"What? No!" The boy yelled, "Don't do that-he can't know!"

Gwaine raised his eyebrows. "That was easy."

Merlin glared at him.

"So let's see it then. What sort of enchantment are you using?"

Merlin sighed and begrudgingly took off the necklace around his neck. "I enchanted it to change my appearance completely." He said, as his body returned to its own.

"Weird." Muttered Gwaine, staring.

"So how'd you figure it out?" Merlin asked, worried, "Was it that obvious?"

"No, I didn't really suspect it until tonight. What were you doing at your mother's house?"

"Warning her. I don't want her to think I'm dead as well. Just everyone else." Merlin explained.

"But why? You're just creating more secrets, right after you had finally got rid of them. And Arthur's a mess, so is Gwen, and the rest of them are really upset." Gwaine said.

"I explained this to you already, Gwaine. No one can know."

"Why didn't you tell me about this part of the plan?" Gwaine asked.

"I didn't want anyone noticing anything weird." Merlin said, with a shrug, "It was easier to just lay low for a while. Not speak, tell no one."

"But why? Why come back as Arthur's servant? I mean, it's like you actually want to be bossed around by the royal prat." Gwaine said.

"I am only able to protect Arthur if I'm always by his side. And in order to do that I have to be his servant." Merlin explained.

Gwaine shook his head. "You are way too loyal, Merlin."

"I know." Merlin said, with a slight smile.

Gwaine stared at Merlin for a moment before shrugging. "Fine," He said, "I won't breathe a word of this. But I will say that I am upset you didn't trust me-"

"Gwaine!" Gwaine laughed, "Come on, we should really get back, or someone'll suspect you." He marched forward, back to camp. Merlin followed him slowly, somewhat relieved. He fingered the flat wooden amulet as he hung it back around his neck, unsure how he felt that Gwaine knew this much. But he trusted Gwaine. He knew that Gwaine would never betray that trust. Ever. No matter what.

**aurora 89, you were right. I wonder if it was that obvious, or you're just a great guesser. But nice job either way :D hope this chapter was good!**

**Of course I'll know for sure if you review...:P**


	15. Hunith

Chapter 15

Morning came and the party packed up their camp quietly, and began their ride into Ealdor. Arthur rode in complete silence, contemplating what was to come. How would he tell Hunith what had happened? He couldn't even fully accept it as truth, and it still pained him to think of it. But he had to be strong for Hunith.

But he didn't feel strong. He had lost his best friend, the man he confided the most in, the person he was closest to, despite his social standing. And now he was gone. He was gone and Arthur couldn't even mourn his death. If only for the sake of Camelot, and to keep the promise he had made to his friend, his only true friend, he had to stay strong.

By midday the small village came into view. Trying to hold his head high, he and his knights entered the village, to the great curiosity to it's inhabitants. They stopped their everyday work, and watched as the seven rode down the streets, in complete silence, grave looks upon their faces. They followed them, everyone wanting to hear what they were here for. Arthur tried not to notice the audience he was gaining. He simply continued toward Hunith's house.

They all knew who he was. They all knew Merlin should be there too. But where was he?

Hunith was outside of her house, holding a basket of clothing when Arthur stopped in front of her. She looked up, confused, and scanned the riders. Her face fell slightly when she saw her son was not there.

"My Lord," She said, bowing uncertainly, "What do I owe this honor?"

Arthur dismounted and the others followed.

"Do not bow to me." Arthur said, putting all his effort in to keep his voice from shaking. Hunith stood uncertainly, placing down her basket. Arthur took a deep breath. Now was the time to say it. "My father found out." He said, his voice quiet, his breathing controlled. But he couldn't hide the pain from his face any longer. Hunith stepped back suddenly, her face full of fear.

"What did he find out?" She asked, but she knew. She knew and her face showed it. Her eyes wer wide, disbelieving. Her hands were shaking. "Not-"

Arthur nodded.

"NO!" Her scream pierced through him as he felt her dispair. Her whole body was trembling now as tears began to slowly fall down her face. "Wh-what did he do to him?" She finally croaked out.

"My father only has one punishment for this." Arthur answered, not wanting to say it, not wanting to make it true, not wanting to say it to her.

"How." It was a command, not an order. "How!"

Arthur looked at Hunith unable to say it. He felt a fresh wave of pain flow through him. But he had to. He had to.

"He was burnt at the stake."

Hunith was overcome with tears. She bend over and fell to the ground. Arthur felt someone pass him as he saw Guinevere run to Hunith and hold her. Hunith cried onto her shoulder. The village was silent. Arthur felt the eyes of everyone around him staring, unsure of the details, but understanding. Merlin was dead. Merlin had been executed by fire. So Merlin was a...?

Sorcerer. Merlin was a sorcerer. His sorcerer. But Merlin was more than a sorcerer, or a servant. Merlin was his best friend, and the most loyal person he had ever known. And now Merlin was gone. Gone where he would never return. Arthur suddenly felt the urge to cry with Hunith and Guinivere. To join their mourning and damn public appearance. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Gwaine, his face sad. They looked at eachother for a moment before looking back at Hunith. Another hand. He looked to the other side to see Lancelot, and next to Lancelot was Elyan, and after Elyan was Percival. Arthur felt suddenly comforted. There were others who felt the same way as him. Gwaine, he was Merlin's friend first, and so was Lancelot. The stood there for a while, bonded together by the man who had connected them all. The village was silent except for Hunith's sobs, which tore through Arthur's heart.

**I'm sorry that took so long and it was so short! I was going to make it longer, but I felt that was a good place to end the chapter. And sorry it was so depressing, I couldn't help it! Hopefully, I will update soon, but it's really based on when I have time, something I have very little these days. Just remember. Reviews make me update faster. Hint. Hint. Hint. :D**


	16. Return of the Witch

Chapter 16

"If you ever need anything, send someone to Camelot and I will do anything you ask." Arthur said to Hunith. Hunith nodded and smiled to him. But it didn't reach her eyes.

"Thank you, Arthur. And thank you for coming here. I do not know how I can tell you how much it means to me." Arthur mounted his horse.

"I am sorry." He said to her. Hunith nodded.

"I know." Merlin mounted his horse as the knights and Guinevere did and looked at his mother. He was relieved that she had played her part well, yet he still felt terrible. Seing his mother like that, it was painful, whether it was real or not. The turned their horses to leave the village and Merlin glanced back at his mother. Their eyes met for a moment before Merlin tore his eyes away from his mother and from Ealdor. He could no longer be Merlin. Not until Arthur was King, and who knew when that would be?

They stopped when the sky grew dark and set up camp. Merlin lit the fire and the knights sat around it in silence. He glanced over at Arthur, who was staring into the fire, his face blank. Finally he looked up.

"We have to try to get back to Camelot before Morgana. If I know her she'll return herself, and I'd rather be there when she does. I told Leon to keep an eye out for her if she returned before us, but still, we can't be too careful. She's ruthless." He said.

"What if she is already there? She might have already begun to take over again." Lancelot said.

"No. If that was her plan she would have just charged right into Camelot. If I know her she'll try to regain our trust. And we will give it to her." Arthur said.

"What?" Asked a confused Gwaine.

"It is much easier when both sides are lying than for her to know our hatred. She may wait a while to kill me, but she'll have no trouble getting rid of all of you in the meantime. We can't let that happen. And we can't let Morgana know that we know the truth." Arthur tried to explain his thoughts. They were complicated, but he felt he knew her still. He still understood her, despite what she had become.

"If she comes within an inch of anyone here I swear it'll be the last thing she does." Gwaine muttered, staring at the fire with malice.

"I think you're forgetting Gwaine, she's a sorceress. She's probably more powerful than any of us combined." Arthur said, darkly.

"I haven't forgotten."

**_MERLIN_**

Merlin stared at the dying fire. Everyone around him was sleeping. He pulled his knees closer to his chest, cold. If only the fire was still lit...He looked around quickly and his eyes flashed.

Flames lept up, warming him instantly. But he still felt cold. There was a coldness within him that would not go away, and he knew why. It was that look in Arthur's eye. The look that so obviously showed his pain, no matter how he tried to cover it up. A tear escaped from his eye and fell to the ground. There was nothing he wanted more than to tell everyone there who he was. There was even a part of him that didn't understand why he didn't. Why he didn't just jump off and take off the amulet. But he couldn't. There was something within him that wouldn't let him. He stared at the fire, shivering more than before.

Gwen closed her eyes.

**_MERLIN_**

They rode back to Camelot in the morning. As the sun reached to top of the sky the group entered the city, weary of what they would find there. Arthur left the knights in the courtyard and hurried into the castle and to the throne room, with his servant in tow. When he reached to doors he noticed the guards were very tense. Arthur suddenly had a terrible feeling of what he would find inside. They doors opened and he walked in.

He noticed her right away. She was clinging onto Uther's hands, tears falling down her face, a huge smile upon her face. Arthur had half a mind to draw his sword and kill her on the spot. But he couldn't do that.

"Morgana." Arthur said, as Uther said, "Arthur!"

Morgana smiled. But it was more like a smirk. She gently pulled away from Uther and hurried toward Arthur, who she threw her arms around. "Arthur," She said, "You have no idea how good it is to see you."

He put his shaking arms around her and tried to smile. "I do Morgana. But how did you get away?"

She pulled away. "I was just telling Uther all about it. When he was killed all the enchantments keeping me in were lifted and I was able to escape. It took me a few days to find my way back, but here I am."

"Here you are."

"Arthur, I can tell this is bothering you. And I am so sorry for what has happened. It cannot be easy to find out someone you trusted betrayed you."

Arthur stared right at her, "No." He said, "It's not."

"Just let me know if you ever need anyone to talk to." She said sweetly.

"Thank you Morgana." He turned to Uther, "Father, do you mind if I retire to my chambers? I rode through the night searching, and I have very little energy left."

"Of course not, Arthur. Thank you." Arthur nodded and swept out of the room, his servant following.

Arthur hurried through the halls to his room. When he and the boy were both inside he picked up a chair and threw it across the room.

"How dare she? How DARE she? Tries to take over Camelot? Betrayes her family, drives my father mad? And she comes back here, blames Merlin for everything, smiles at his death and has the nerve to talk to me about betrayal. She discusts me!"

He sat heavily on his bed. He then looked up at his servant.

"This never leaves this room. Understand?"

The servant nodded.

"Good. Now I am going to rest, like I told my father. I need you to fix that-" He pointed at the chair, "Then I need you to wash my clothes and polish my armour."

"Yes, sire."

"Good."

The servant quickly fixed the chair, collected his clothes and piled the armour into his armour. He made to leave, but a second before he hesitated at the door as though he wanted to say something. However, he thought better of it and walked away.

**_MERLIN_**

Merlin closed all of the curtains in the house he had bought after taking the job as Arthur's manservant, for the second time. It was well placed, next to the castle, and next to Gwen. He made sure the entire house was shut, and not a single crack of light came in before setting up the tub with water and placing the clothes inside, and the armour next to it. He held out his hand and muttered,

_"Glan y dillad sglein yr arfwisg!"_

With a flash of his eyes the armour immediately began to polish itself and the clothes began to clean themselves. Satisfied, Merlin sat down on his bed and closed his eyes. But he couldn't sleep. He was too busy worrying if he was doing the right thing. He wanted to tell Arthur. He knew Arthur wouldn't have him killed. So what was his problem? He had almost done it too, right before he left Arthur's room. But he couldn't. He just couldn't...

There was a knock on the door and Merlin sat straight up and sent the clothes and armour falling to the floor, making a lound _clang_ upon impact. Merlin jumped up, take sure the amulet was still around his neck and opened the door. It was Gwen.

"Hello," She said, "I never properly introduced myself. My name is Guinevere, I live right next to you."

"Oh, right, come it." Merlin opened the door wider to let her in and closed it behind her.

"It's oftly dark in here." She muttered.

"Right, sorry, I was...I was working and my candle went out, and I decided to take that as a sign that I should get some rest..." He hurried to move the curtains aside and light flooded into the room.

"Ah, Arthur's things, I presume?"

"Yes."

"How is he?" She asked.

"Upset about Morgana, and Merlin. He's resting in his chambers now." Gwen nodded to his news.

"I am sorry I didn't take the time to get to know you before now, but Arthur wanted to leave right away, and I was really preoccupied on our trip-"

"No, I understand, really." Said Merlin, assuring her. Gwen smiled.

"Your name is Will, right?" She asked. Merlin nodded.

"Well, Will, if you ever need anything, or even just someone to talk to, I'm right next door. And believe me, I can be very helpful if you're having any difficulties with Arthur." Gwen said. Merlin chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked. Merlin's face reddened.

"Nothing-I just-how you said-nothing." He answered quickly.

"Okay...well it was nice meeting you, Will, I have to go. My brother's off duty tonight, and I promised him a freshly cooked dinner." Gwen said.

"Right, thanks for stopping by, Gwen, it means a lot to me." Gwen smiled widely.

"It was well worth it. Let me know if Arthur gets to you." She waved and left his house.

Merlin looked around the small house and sighed as he realized something for the first time since Uther sentenced him to death.

He was lonely.

**Sorry this took so long! I'll try to update soon :D**


	17. Tricking, Sneaking, and Planning

**Have I ever mentioned my extreme and probably unhealthy love of Merlin? Episode 4 was awesome. Every episode is awesome. I can't wait for the next one. So, of course, I am writing this. Enjoy, enjoy! **

**Oh, and I don't own Merlin. I just love it. A lot. **

Chapter 17

Morgana stared out her window, smirking. Her plan had worked. Uther, as she knew he would, had bought every word she said, and once more she was within Camelot's walls. Although she hated playing the part of loving daughter, she knew that it would only be for a few days. And then she would do what she had come to do. It was satisfying, knowing victory was within reach. Knowing that soon Uther and Arthur would be dead and she would be back on the throne. Once she was on the throne she would immediately kill the knights of Camelot. They had shown already that they would not accept her. So be it. They would be dead in a week and replaced by an army of sorcerers. She would be the most feared ruler Camelot had ever seen. This pleased her.

She watched as Arthur walked by down in the Courtyard. Arthur, the nuisance, standing between her and her throne. Soon she would not have to worry about him any more. And then she noticed Arthur's new servant walking behind him, his head down and she felt even happier than she had before. After all the times Merlin had thwarted her plans he was now dead. Gone. Never again would he get in her way. She remembered how he had tried to poison her and hatred welled up inside of her. She thought about how Merlin had killed Morgause and emptied the cup of life. Merlin. How she loathed the very name. But he was no more. He had been killed by the very man he had always stood up for. Serves him right.

Morgana heard a knock on her door and turned away from the window. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Gwen.

Gwen. She had always been loyal to her. But then she fell in love with Arthur. She had become her mortal enemy. And then Gwen had betrayed her. Not that she hadn't know she would. All she wanted was to kill her old maid right where she stood. Actually, she could probably come up with some explaination for what had happened. Arthur would probably try to get revenge against her, but that would be perfect. She could overpower him in a second. She prepared to do the spell when suddenly Uther walked in behind Gwen.

"F-father?" Morgana asked, surprised.

"Ah, Morgana, I wanted to bring you back your old maid. I know how much you liked her." Uther said simply. Morgana tried not to look hostile.

"Oh, Gwen, I've missed you!" She hurried forward and hugged her, wanting nothing other than to put her hands around her neck...

She released her and looked up at Uther, trying to look thrilled. "Thank you so much, father. Now I truly feel like I am home."

Uther nodded, "I'll let you get some rest, Morgana." He said as he left, smiling.

They were alone.

"It is great to see you once more, Gwen. Of all the people in Camelot you were one I missed the most. And I am truly sorry for everything I did while I was being controlled. I can't believe I-especially with what almost happened to you! I will never forgive myself." She felt like vomiting. But she didn't. She continued to hold her act together.

"I understand Morgana, I am just happy you are alive." Gwen said. But her voice was flat, "Is there anything I can do for you, My Lady?" She asked.

Morgana sighed. Gwen was not going to be easily fooled. "He was your friend, wasn't he? A good friend."

Gwen looked up, shocked.

"He was my friend as well. It's just sad that it had to be like this. But everyone makes their choices in life, sometimes you just can't change them, no matter how hard you try." Morgana said, trying to sound sad.

Gwen nodded. "He was a good friend. I miss him. But I know, I know now what he was really like. But it's difficult..."

Morgana smiled. Gwen was taking it.

"Have the night off, Gwen."

"What?"

"I said, have the night off. You need it. You have obviously been through a lot, and I understand completely." Morgana told her, smiling the whole time. She couldn't have her nosy maid around tonight. She had work to do.

"Are you sure, My Lady?" Gwen asked, unsure.

"Of course, Gwen. Please, go enjoy yourself." Morgana assured her. Gwen smiled slightly.

"Thank you, My Lady." She said, as she left the room, the door closing behind her. Morgana's face fell. She was sick of this. She was sick of pretending. She was sick of constantly smiling and pretending to love everyone and pretending to actually be sad about Merlin's death when all she really wanted to do was celebrate it. Celebrate her first of many victories. Soon she would have two more.

**_MERLIN_**

Gwen nocked on her new neighbor's door. It was opened to reveal Arthur's servant, his sleeves rolled up and his hands wet.

"Hello, Will." She said, "Can I come in?"

"Sure." He said, allowing her inside. It looked like he was halfway through cleaning Arthur's clothes. They were all lying on the floor, sporatically spaced. Gwen found it strange. Most people would put the clothes in a pile. Most people. She grinned.

"Thanks." She said with a smile, "I feel like we never got the chance to know eachother. Are you very busy?"

"No, not really," He said, "Arthur didn't leave me much to do." Gwen looked around. There were dirty clothes that needed to wash, armor to be polished, and boots to be cleaned. That would take the average servant all night. So either he was just really nice or...

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? Elyan's going to be out, and I don't want to be alone. And I really thought we should talk."

He grinned, "That would be great, but don't you have work to do for Morgana?"

"No, she gave me the night off." Gwen said, purposly sounding slightly concerned. Will frowned.

"You sound worried." He said.

"No, I'm not it's just...I don't particularly trust her. Who knows what trouble she'll try to cause tonight, now that I'm out of the picture?" She could see him growing more and more concerned. He thought about she had said for a minute, frowning slightly.

"Uh, I think...Yes, I forgot, Arthur needs me to-he needs me tonight, I just remembered. I'm really sorry Gwen, maybe we can do this another time?" He said slowly.

"Of course. I understand. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow, Will." She turned to leave, smiling widely. It had worked.

She now had barely any doubt left in her mind.

_**MERLIN**_

Merlin left right after Gwen and hurried to the castle. He snuck through the corridors trying not to be seen by anyone. He climbed the stairs to Morgana's room and stopped at her door.

_"Glywed drwy ddrws"_ He muttered, and suddenly he could hear everything through Morgana's door. He heard her walking around inside of it muttering words to herself. No. It was a spell. She was doing magic. But what? He tried to make out the words. And then he heard the voice.

"Morgana, you have done it." Merlin knew that voice. Mordred. He suddenly jumped as he heard a gaurd coming toward him. In a rush he muttered

_"Gwneud i mi ymdoddi i'r wal!"_ And immediately blended in with the wall. The gaurd walked right by. He moved closer.

"Uther is a fool, you know that as well as I. He has bought every word of it and continues to dote on me as though I am his loving daugher."

"When really you want him dead."

"Yes."

"Arthur?"

"Not so much. He and Merlin were close. But he will. Or maybe not. It doesn't really matter, I'll kill him either way." Morgana said, vehemently.

"It was a shame Emrys could not be on our side." Mordred muttered, "But that is not worth worrying about anymore. We must move forward. As you were getting into Camelot I successfully found five powerful sorcerers to join our cause. The plan is simple. You get Uther alone and kill him right before the attack. This will leave Camelot in chaos and Arthur will have to struggle to lead the knights into battle. All will die. And then your rise will begin." Merlin was listening intently now, making sure he caught every word.

"When will this be?" Morgana asked.

"I do not know yet. This is more complicated than it looks. Give me time, and all will be accomplished." Merlin suddenly realized that if Mordred were to be in the room, he would have felt his presence. But he felt nothing. He figured they must be using some other form of comunication to contact. But what?

The was silence. Then, "I wish you luck, Morgana. I believe in your ability to do this." Mordred said.

"Thank you." There was silence, a sound of wood against wood, and then steps toward the door. Merlin pushed himself against the wall as Morgana swept out of her room. As she walked away Merlin carefully stepped in. He saw nothing of interest. And then his eyes rested upon the mirror sitting in the middle of her table. Could it be...? He picked it up and whispered,

_"Dangoswch i mi Gaius" _The mirror changed and suddenly he saw Gaius's chambers.

"Gaius?" He asked. The old man looked around,

"What?" He asked, looking around wildly, "Where are you?" Merlin didn't say another word. After a minute Gaius shrugged it off and went back to his work.

_"Cuddio __olygfa hon"_ He muttered, and it was a mirror once more. Merlin smiled. Now he knew how they had communicated. But that didn't make his life any easier. When would they attack? He suddenly heard her coming back and hid behind the door, and ran out right after she walked back in. When he reached an alcove he reversed the spell, became visable once more and almost ran back to his house.

**Hmm, I can't decide if I like this. Well let me know if you do. And if you're confused about anything, send me a message. Review? :)**


	18. Preparation

**Sorry it took me so long. This was meant to have more to it, but I ended up writing more than I thought. So it's kind of short. Plus it's late, and I'm tired. I should really stop doing all my writing at one in the morning. Anyway, hope you like this one. And, as always, please review. It makes me very very happy. And happy me's right faster...**

**Yes, that is a bribe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

**Even though I love it with all my heart and soul. **

**Onto the story!**

Chapter 18

"That one." Merlin said, pointing. The old woman picked it up and began to hand it over.

"But wouldn't you want a nicer one? Or one for your girlfriend, maybe?" The woman asked, hesitating.

"Sorry, but I haven't got one. Haven't got the money either." Merlin said, shrugging.

"A hansome boy like you? I just assumed!" She said, sweetly. Merlin blushed slightly.

"...Thanks...can I have the mirror?"

"Oh, alright, then. It's two gold pieces." She said, giving in. Merlin smiled and handed her the money. She gave him the mirror.

"Thank you." He said.

The woman smiled, "Come back any time."

Merlin walked away quickly.

He hurried back to his house and put the mirror inside. Now for the hard part: the spell.

He knew how Morgana was communicating with Mordred. Now he simply had to use that method against her. He couldn't very well stand outside her door every hour of every day until Mordred told her when to act. No, he needed a better method. He would use a one sided mirrorto watch her room. This way he could see her, but she couldn't see him. Of course, he had no idea how to accomplish this as he was no walking spell book.

Making sure the door was secure he walked quickly through the city, toward the palace. The city was just waking up and Arthur wouldn't be needing him for another half hour. Just enough time to do what he had to do. He walked quickly walked into the palace and up the stairs to the physician's quaters. When he reached the top he pressed his ears to the wooden door. He heard no sound of movement. Quietly, he opened the door.

Gauis lay in his bed, sleeping. The sound of his snores immediately calmed Merlin. Looking around the room he realized just how much he missed his old life.

The life he had before Uther had condemed him to death, and he had feigned his own death so as to come back to protect the son of the man who had just tried to kill him.

That life.

Not that he regretted coming back. Arthur's safety meant everything to him. Not just because of "destiny" but because he was his one true friend. He knew that now.

The one true friend who had tried to kill him after learning his secret but had decided that he couldn't do it and instead gave him a chance to redeem himself before realizing that Merlin was his loyal friend, and not a bloodthirsty sorcerer.

That friend.

Merlin shook these thoughts out of his head. He couldn't very well save Arthur if he was too busy thinking about saving Arthur that he missed his chance to, well, save him. Quickly, he crossed the room, trying not to bump anything, or trip on anything, or cause anything to crash onto the floor. He always had terrible luck with that. Thankfully he crossed the room without any trouble. He turned back, grinning to look at the still sleeping Gaius.

And then crashed into a wall.

Swearing lightly he turned to Gaius, eyes wide. The old man had stopped snoring. Merlin waited, his heart pounding until Gaius finally turned to his side and fell back into a deep sleep. Breathing again Merlin entered his old room.

As he looked around he once more felt the sadness he had felt when he walked into the physicians's chambers. His room was clean, painfully so. There were no clothes out of place, no half polished boots or pieces of armour on the floor. The bed was made, the room was clean.

Trying to not look around him at the alian room Merlin knelt down and pulled up the loose floorboard. Smiling, he pulled out the spell book. Gaius had put it back where it belonged, almost as though he had been waiting for him to use it. Merlin opened the book and his eyes flashed. The pages turned by themselves, flipping through the book, sometimes stopping briefly on a page, before continuing it's search. Finally, it landed on a page. Merlin leaned in closer and read the spell, and it's description.

"Perfect." He muttered, committing the spell to memory. When he had done this he returned the book and left his room, closing the door behind him. Once more, he walked across the room, victorious. He was so pleased with finding the spell that he didn't even notice the large metal pot until it had hit the floor. Gaius awoke with a yell and Merlin spun around, his eyes wide.

"What are you doing here boy?" Gaius demanded, jumping out of his bead.

"I-I-" Merlin stuttered, unsure of what to say, "I'm sorry, I have a cough, I thought you'd be up, I didn't mean to wake you. I saw you were asleep and went to leave, and then I knocked the pot over-" He stopped talking as Gaius raised his hand, with a smile.

"Calm down, you just startled me. What is your name?"

"Will." Merlin said, tenetively.

"Ah, Arthur's new servant." Gaius said, without emotion.

Merlin nodded, "Yes, sir."

Did he just call Gaius sir? Okay, this was weird.

Gaius sighed, "Well I'm awake now, so I'll just get something for you." He began walking around the room.

"No, you don't have to-"

"I want to. Now just wait a minute." He slowly collected the ingrediants, mixed them together and put them in a small bottle. Merlin felt horrible. Every movement Gaius made looked more difficult than it used to. Even though he knew Merlin was alive, it was not easy to not know where he was, if he was _still_ alive, and not have him there every day. Wearily, he handed it to Merlin.

"Drink this. It will make you feel better."

"Thank you, Gaius, I appreciate it." And without waiting for a reply he hurried out of the physicians chambers, eyes flashing as the bottle vanished.


	19. Guilt

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it and please please please review!**

**And Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. Although I am very, very, very, very _thankful_ that I stumbled upon it that one beautiful summer day... :D**

Chapter 19

When he left Gaius's chambers Merlin headed straight for the kitchens. Morgana may be plotting, but the last thing he wanted was an angry Arthur. He needed Arthur to trust his new servant. So Morgana's evil plans would have to wait. As soon as he picked up Arthur's breakfast he hurried to the Prince's chambers, trying, just this once, not to be late. He arrived in time, set down the food and flung open the curtains and light flooded into Arthur's chambers.

Arthur groaned, cringing away from the light, "_Mer_lin close those curtains." He muttered, half asleep. Merlin's face grew instantly hot. Did Arthur really just...? Arthur seemed to realize what he had said as he faded into conciousness and sat up, looking embarassed.

"Will." He said, awkwardly, "You're-I'm-Ah, you brought breakfast." He instantly got out of bed and went toward the food. Merlin tried not to look too pleased.

Arthur began eating the food, not completely paying attention. Merlin poured him some water.

"My father has made Gwen Morgana's servant again." Arthur said quitly. Merlin stayed silent, unsure of what a normal servant would do in this situation. "I'm worried about what she will do to her. She's tried to kill her before, I know that."

"She wouldn't now." Merlin couldn't help but say something. He could see the thought was tearing Arthur apart. Arthur turned to him, his eyebrows raised.

"And why would you say that?" He asked, surprised.

"I'm sorry, Sire, I shouldn't have spoken-" It pained Merlin to say this, but he couldn't afford for Arthur to figure out...

"No, please, tell me." Arthur was almost pleading. Like he wanted some hope to hold on to.

"She's trying to put up an appearance for Uther. I doubt she is going to risk everything she has set up so far just to kill Gwen. Her desire to kill you is much more powerful that the hatred she has for Gwen." Merlin explained.

Arthur looked at him incredulously.

"Sire." Merlin added quickly to the end. Wow. He was bad at this. Who knew just being a servant could be so hard?

"You know," Arthur said slowly, "You remind me of him."

"Sire?"

"Merlin. You're similar to him. Not the same, of course, but, similar." He continued to stare at him.

"I-I don't know what to say Sire." Said Merlin, his heart beating fast. Arthur suddenly shook his head and looked away.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what has come over me. Listen, can I ask you to do something?"

"Anything, Sire."

"Look out for Gwen for me. As a servant you see her more and have more access to places. Plus, Morgana won't expect your intentions."

"I will."

"Thank you." Arthur said quietly. There was silence in the room as Arthur finished his meal. When he was done he stood.

"I need to change. I have to train my men today. And while I'm doing that I need you to polish my armor, wash my clothes, clean my room..."

Merlin smiled as he took it all in. He was definitely the same Arthur.

_**MERLIN**_

Arthur's room was clean, the stables were mucked out, his clothes were being washed, his boots were being shined, and his armor was being polished in the corner of the small house. In the meantime Merlin was sitting on his bed, examining the mirror he had bought. He hoped this would worked, hoped more than anything. He held the mirror in front of him and muttered,

_"Rwy'n ddifrifol tyngu wyf hyd i ddim yn dda!"_

Nothing happened. Merlin groaned in irritation and began to lower the mirror. But then he saw something. The mirror was slowly fading, so he was beginning to no longer see his own face but instead...

Morgana's bedchambers.

Merlin grinned. It had worked.

_"Direidi a reolir!"_ He muttered, and the scene vanished. He said the first spell once more and it reappeared. Merlin's smile grew. It worked.

_**MERLIN**_

He _had_ promised. All he had wanted to do was watch Morgana's chambers all night.

Wait, the sounded wrong.

All he wanted to do was to make sure Morgana didn't make any plans with Morgause, but he couldn't. He had told Gwen he'd come over. And that was what he was doing. So, slightly disgruntled he put the mirror back into his pocket and left the house for Gwen's.

She opened the door when he knocked and welcomed him in. Merlin smiled. It was nice to be back in Gwen's house. It looked just as it had before-

Before he was believed to have been burnt at the stake for sorcerery.

"I'm so glad you came, Will," She was saying, "I really wanted to get to know you. Especially since you're Arthur's new servant, and I'm Morgana's. Plus, we're neighbors-"

"Arthur's worried about you." Merlin said. He hadn't realliy meant to, but it had slipped out anyway. She seemed slightly taken aback.

"Oh, I'm sure it's just-"

"Gwen, I'm not an idiot. I know what Morgana is, and I'm worried too. You have to be careful, you have no idea what she's plotting. And obviously she doesn't mind killing people who get in the way of achieving her goal."

Gwen seemed troubled. "I know. But there's nothing we can do about it. Uther made me her new servant and his word is law. Now please, can we just eat?"

Feeling bad, Merlin nodded, "I'm sorry. Yes, let's eat. I'm starving, and I hear your cooking is amazing."

"And where would you have heard that?"

"Ask no questions and I will tell you nothing you do not want to hear."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Did you even hear what I just said?"

Gwen laughed.

"I'm glad you got the job, not some mindless, bootlicker who thinks only about how to please Arthur the most." Gwen said.

Merlin laughed, "Well, I try. I heard he doesn't particuarly like those."

"He used to." Said Gwen, "He used to not care less about his servants. They were nothing to him. Their opinions counted for nothing, and their presence was used for nothing more than to do everything he asked. That changed with Merlin."

Merlin became uncomfortable once more. Was he the only thing anyone talked about anymore?

"I guess he was very-special." Merlin said, unsure of his words.

"He was. He was a good friend, never let Arthur down. And he was very loyal. I don't really know why. Wouldn't it make more sense for him to hate Arthur for being Uther's son? But he didn't. He risked his life over and over again for Arthur, and always kept his secret. But you know what's funny? When Arthur found out, you know what he did?"

"He almost stabbed him, I believe?" Merlin said, wondering where this was going.

"Well, yes, at first, but after that he accepted him. And Merlin was so happy, happier than he had ever been. He didn't have to hide anything anymore. Of course, he should have just told us sooner. It would have made his life so much easier."

Merlin stayed quiet.

"I mean, didn't he understand that he had friends that would stand behind him no matter what? Not all secrets have to be kept..."

Merlin's face grew hot as her words hit him. The guilt he felt over not telling everyone who he really was flooded back over him. Unknowingly she had just brought back to him every painful thought he had been thinking about ever since he returned to Camelot. He felt terrible."

"Are you alright, Will? You don't look well."

"I'm fine." Said Merlin. He wasn't.

"No, you aren't, you look unwell."

"Gwen, I'm fine."

She seemed to hesitate before taking a deep breath. "So how's being Arthur's servant?"

Glad the converstion had taken a turn away from the whole 'Merlin dying' thing, Merlin laughed, trying to sound as though nothing was bothering him.

"He's an absolute prat, as usual." He said, jokingly.

Gwen suddenly had a triumphant smile on her mouth.

"What?" He asked her, confused at her sudden intense happineness.

"Oh, it's just funny to hear you say that, I guess."

Merlin eyed her, suspicious, but shrugged it off. He would never understand girls.

They ate in silence for a minute, but there was something Merlin wanted to ask her. Something that may be vital to keeping his new secret.

"Speaking of Arthur, today he told me-well he told me I reminded him of-of his other servant. Do you know what he's talking about?"

Gwen studied him for a moment, "Yes, I do. You remind me of him as well."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just your personality, I guess. And there's just something about you..."

"Is there anything I can do to change that?" Merlin asked, concerned that someone would figure him out.

"No. You can't change who you are. And you don't want to. Merlin was a great person. And the best friend I ever had."

Merlin's face grew hot once more. "Really?"

"Yes. He was really special. He was always so great to be around, he was kind, and he always could make anyone feel better. And he obviously cared about anyone. He'd do anything to help a hurting friend."

Merlin suddenly felt the guilt begin to swell up inside of him. A tear slipped from her eye.

"Gwen-"

"No, no, I'm fine." She said quickly, wiping the tear from her eye, "It's just...hard..."

He had to tell her. He just had to.

"Gwen, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

It's not your fault. But it was. It was all his fault.

"Gwen, I-" He was going to say it.

But he couldn't. Something inside him was stopping him. The same part that had kept his other secret for so long. The part of him the was so used to keeping secrets from the people he loved that he couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her.

"I'm sorry."

He left that night feeling worse than he had since returning to Camelot. It was all too much to handle. Arthur and Gwen's obvious pain, the secrets, the lonliness. It was tearing him apart. He would go see Gwaine tomorrow. He was the only one he could talk to, the only one who knew the truth. Because he just couldn't take it anymore.

Little did he know that as the door closed Gwen smiled lightly, now sure that her theory was true.

**Yes. Merlin is oblivious.**

**So I may or may not have a secret hidden message hidden in the two spells, for you Harry Potter fans. I just couldn't help myself...kudos to anyone who figures it out :D**


	20. A Decision

**I am so sorry this took so long. I have been really buisy for the past few weeks, and haven't gotten the chance to write at all. This one isn't particularly long, but I'll try to update soon, and not in another month. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. If I did I would be fully caught up on episodes. But I'm not. And it's killing me.**

Chapter 20

Morgana was growing impatient. Mordred had assured her that he would let her know as soon as the next step of their plan of action had been set in motion, but she had recieved no word from him yet. However, she was not worried that something had happened, more anxious to move on with her plan.

She hated Camelot. She hated acting like a loving ward. She despised trying to get Arthur to like her, and Uther to love her. She loathed having to be nice to Gwen, the traitor, when in truth she just wanted to kill the girl. But after that almost occurance in her room a few days ago she had realized that she had more important things to do. The plan could not be spoiled simply because she wanted revenge.

How ironic.

She needed revenge like she needed to breathe. The very thought that Uther and Arthur lived while she was still the underappreciated, "traitorous" ward made her sick to her stomach. When Merlin had died a part of that sickness faded. She was thrilled, relieved. However, with Merlin gone there was no one left in the castle who she could actually treat poorly, like she wanted. Now she had to treat everyone as though she loved them all. It was exhausting, but a small price to pay for something so wonderful.

Merlin was dead. Her plan was in action. Soon Mordred would contact her and then Uther would die, and Camelot would be destroyed.

_**MERLIN**_

Arthur had given Merlin a day's worth of chores to do. Of course, he had finished in about an hour and, leaving the armor, clothes, and boots in a pile in his house left on a mission to find the one person he could talk to: Gwaine. He paused for a moment, thinking about where he could be. He then shook his head and smiled, wondering why he even had to think about it.

When he reached the tavern he walked in and looked around. It was loud and crowded, but Gwaine was not to be seen. Dissappointed, Merlin left thinking he must be doing something for Arthur.

"Looking for someone?"

Merlin spun around on hearing Gwain's voice from behind and smiled. "Gwaine!"

"What are you doing here?" Gwaine asked, looking curiously at the tavern.

"Looking for you, actually." Merlin said.

"So you came to the tavern?"

"Yes."

"You know, I'm a knight now. I have more important things to do than go to the tavern, _Mer-_Will, Will!"

"So what are you doing here now?" Merlin asked, rolling his eyes at Gwaine's attempt at a cover-up.

"I'm on duty."

"Doing what?"

"Patroling."

"In the middle of the day?"

"Yes."

"Without your uniform?"

"...Yes..."

Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"Fine," Gwaine finally said, "I wanted a drink, kill me!"

"Was that so hard?" Merlin asked, smiling. Gwaine grinned,

"I guess not. So you've found me. Now what?"

Merlin's smile fell. "I need to talk to...someone." Gwaine understood right away.

"Right. I guess we can't do that here. Shame. Got anything at your house?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I think I might."

"Fantastic!" Said Gwaine, walking away, "Let's be off, the ale awaits!"

Laughing for what felt like the first time in weeks Merlin followed Gwaine back to his house, trying not to make it too obvious that they were walking together. Merlin and Gwaine were friends, not Will and Gwaine. Or maybe no one would notice and he was becomimg paranoid. Nevertheless he had Gwaine jump through a back window, instead of going through the front door.

When they were both inside Merlin made sure the door was locked and the windows were closed and covered. Then, he pulled the neclace from his neck and sank down to his bed. Gwaine made right for the cupboards, searching until he found a bottle and poured himself a drink. He offered some to Merlin, who refused. The last thing he needed was to get drunk and spill his secret.

The new secret.

"So," Gwaine sat down and took a long drink, put the cup down and leaned forward, "Speak."

"I feel terrible." Merlin said weakly. Gwaine frowned.

"Why? You're alive, and you've got a whole bottle of ale in your cupboard." He said it with a slight smile, obviously trying to cheer him up. Merlin shook his head.

"Do you know what it is like for everyone to think you're dead?" Merlin asked.

"No, I can't say I have." Gwaine answered him.

"It's terrible. And I feel terrible all the time. I feel like I'm betraying their trust. And," He leaned forward, getting into his rant, "I know that they would love if I was alive because they keep mentioning me to me. Merlin this, Merlin that, if I wasn't Merlin I would feel pretty sick of myself right now."

Gwaine raised his eyebrows, "I'll pretend I understood that." Merlin ignored him.

"And I know that if I told them nothing terrible would happen, obviously he wouldn't have his father burn me again, so really there is no reason why I should tell them!"

"So tell them."

"But I can't. I want to. I really, really want to. But I can't. I'm just so used to keeping secrets, I'm too afraid to tell it. That's it. I'm a coward." Merlin put his head in his hands, groaning.

Gwaine stood and moved to sit next to Merlin.

"Listen. I've known you for long enough to know that you're not a coward. Hell, I didn't need to know you for five minutes to know that. I get why you don't want to tell. You're whole life has been one of secrecy and lies, because it had to be. You don't know how to trust people with your secrets, expecially after what just happened. Camelot learned you were a sorcerer and couldn't keep it from Uther. I get it. But you've got to learn to trust again. Expecially Arthur. Believe me, he's been moping for a week. I've never seen him this upset. He won't tell a soul. And he won't tell Morgana either, so I don't know why you're so worried."

Merlin looking at Gwaine, curiously, "So you think I should tell him."

"Yeah, I do."

"And you're not just saying this because you're drunk?"

"Come on Merlin, do you really think one drink will get me drunk? It takes at least five." Merlin laughed.

"Thanks, Gwaine."

"Anything for a friend."

Merlin had made up his mind. He would tell Arthur. He would go right to the castle and tell him. He got up and grabbed his amulet, and started for the door.

"Mordred!" Merlin froze and spun around. He had heard Morgana's voice, he was sure of it. Gwaine had heard it too. He was looking around, his sword out.

Then Merlin realized. The mirror was sitting on the table. And Morgana's voice had come from it. He rushed to the mirror, beckoning Gwaine to follow.

The plan was in motion once more.

**Cliffhanger! Hey, I think that's a first. Maybe? Either way review please! It would be very appreciated :D**


	21. The Final Step

Chapter 21

Gwaine looked up at Merlin, in confusion, "What-"

"Shut up!" Merlin demanded grabbing the mirror desperately. Gwaine glanced over his shoulder and gasped when he saw the image. "Is that-"

"Yes it's Morgana, now _shut up!_"

"Morgana," Mordred's voice came out of the mirror. Gwaine was staring, shocked. Merlin's eyes were wide as he took in every word of the conversation, "We have begun our march to Camelot. By sunset we will have reached the city."

_"Today?"_ Morgana's voice was filled with shock and excitement as she heard the news.

"Yes," Answered Mordred, "I am sorry for the sudden notice but it was just decided. You know what you have to do?"

"I do." Answered Morgana, sitting up straighter.

"Good. By the end of the day Camelot will be destroyed, and you will have your revenge." Mordred told her in a voice that sent shivers down Merlin's spine.

"Thank you Mordred." Morgana said.

"You know I want the same as you Morgana. It is an honor to work with you. Now go, your part in this is just as important as mine."

Morgana set down the mirror at the same time Merlin dropped his, causing the glass to shatter.

"We need to tell Arthur. She means to kill him. Gwaine, find the King. Make sure Morgana doesn't get to him before me. I have to go tell Arthur." He said this very quickly as he dashed across his room, threw the amulet over his head, and ran out the door, leaving Gwaine behind, who was only just beginning to understand what was happening.

Merlin ran through the streets past large crowds of people, leaving the staring in his wake. His mind was only on telling Arthur in time and protecting Camelot. He sprinted faster than he had ever before, desperate to reach Uther before Morgana. He ran until he reached Arthur's door and, praying he was in there, flung open the door.

Arthur turned around in shock to see his servant breathing heavily, a crazed expression on his face.

"Morgana is going to kill Uther!" Merlin nearly yelled it.

"What?"

"I went to Morgana's room to check on Gwen when I heard through the door, she was talking to someone-she called him Mordred-he told her a magical army was on the way and to kill Uther! Now!" He said this in one breath, clutching his side. Arthur's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" This time he did yell. Without another thought Arthur ran past Merlin and out the door. Merlin chased after him. They ran though the castle, recieving more than a few stares as they flew by. But neither noticed. Both were intent on their mission: get to Uther.

As the approached the throne room the stopped suddenly. Merlin took in what he saw. Gwaine and the other gaurds were laying on the floor outside, unconcious...or maybe...

"Will! My father!" Arthur yelled as he pulled open the doors.

The sight inside was almost worse. Uther stood staring at Morgana in absolute shock, unarmed, unable to defend himself. Morgana's hand was out and her eyes flashed a brilliant gold. A bright light escaped from her hand.

Merlin didn't even think. It was like before, when he saved Arthur from the woman impersonating Lady Helen. Time slowed as he and Arther ran toward the two. A second later, although it felt like much longer than that, Merlin hit Morgana and they both fell to the floor, just as Arthur knocked down Uther, her spell going off in another direction, blowing a pillar apart. In rage her eyes flashed once more and Merlin flew backward, hitting the wall. Pain swelled in his body but he pushed it aside as he jumped up. Arthur drew his sword and pointed it to Morgana.

"I knew it!" Arthur growled, "You're nothing more than a traitor, Morgana."

She laughed. "That's right." She said, and, with a quick mumble and a flash of gold Arthur's sword flew out of his hand. "Nice try, Arthur. But you must have realized that a piece of metal and a little luck could stop me."

Merlin tried to get up. He let his magic flow within him. His secret didn't matter anymore, he had come full circle.

"!" Came a yell from the doors. Every head turned to see Gwaine standing in the doorway, just as he threw his sword. Before anyone could even react to it it spun across the room straight toward Morgana's heart.

And then she was gone.

Merlin stared straight at the place were Morgana once stood as the sword continued its flight and landed, sliding across the floor.

"Gwaine!" Arthur ripped his eyes off the spot where Morgana had disappeared and went to Gwaine, grabbing his arm, "Thank you."

"She got away." Gwaine growled, pulling his arm from Arthur and going to Merlin to help him up.

"And she'll be back with an army. Gwaine, go prepare the Knights for a seige. Father, we have to prepare. She plans to attack with an army of sorcerers." Uther's face showed nothing. No emotion. It was only staring at the spot that Morgana once was, "Father-"

"She betrayed me. I trusted her..."

"Father..."

"Prepare the castle for battle. This ends here." And without another word Uther stormed out of the throne room, a thousand emotions on his face. Merlin and Arthur exchanged glances.

This was his chance. He could tell Arthur now.

"Arthur-"

"Spread the word. Find Lancelot and start the evacuation from the lower town. Everyone is to be moved into the castle. I have to go prepare for the attack." Arthur commanded him, leaving the throne room in a rush. Merlin stared after him, crushed. He had missed his chance to tell him. He had promised himself he would but...

There was work to do. And without another thought he left to find Lancelot.

**_MERLIN_**

This was the end. How could they fight off an army of sorcerers? Whether there was twenty or two hundred Camelot didn't stand a chance. Its only chance was gone, destroyed by Camelot itself, as if asking for this fate. But Arthur wasn't about to just give up. He would fight to the end to protect Camelot, no matter what it took.

"Arthur, the Knights are preparing for the attack. And evacuation into the city has begun, led by Lancelot. And weapons are being distributed, and the city closed down for seige." Gwaine told Arthur, as he approached him. Arthur nodded and Gwaine began to walk away.

"Wait, Gwaine."

"Yes?" Arthur walked up to him, so no one would hear his question.

"Do we even stand a chance? We have no way of protecting ourselves against a magical army, no matter what size."

"I don't know Arthur, but if we dwell on if we even stand a chance I can tell you for sure that we don't." Gwaine answered, before walking away.

Arthur stared after him, shocked at the truth in his answer.

"Arthur!" Arthur spun around to see Gwen rushing toward him.

"Gwen." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her furiously. When they broke apart, Gwen was blushing, "Sorry," he said, "But this may be the last time I get to do that Gwen."

"Don't be so sure, Arthur. We do have a chance of winning, I know it. So stop worrying and do what you have to to protect Camelot. We will survive." Gwen said, forcefully. Arthur was amazed at her confidence. "Now go. You have a city to protect." And without another word she smiled and hurried away.

A new strength flooded through him. Maybe they stood a chance. Maybe they could survive this battle.

Or maybe this battle would be his last.

_**MERLIN**_

Merlin was frantic. After telling Lancelot to evacuate the lower town he ran up to Gaius's room. He needed his book, and he needed guidance. Although he couldn't tell Arthur, he knew it was time to tell Gaius.

Gaius jumped as Merlin bursted through the door, slamming it behind him.

"Will! Wha-" Gaius started, but before he could finish Merlin pulled the amulet from around his neck.

Gaius's face turned from one of surprise to one of complete confusion. He dropped the bandages in his arms and stared at his ward, standing right in front of him.

_"Merlin?" _He exclaimed, "You're-I thought you left!"

Merlin shrugged, "I guess I couldn't. And where would we be if I had? Who do you think told Arthur about the upcoming attack?"

Gaius shook his head before crossing the room to quickly embrase Merlin, "Well I'm glad you're here now."

Merlin smiled and, with a flash of his eyes sent the pile of bandages into Gaius's bag.

"Gaius, I need help." He said, "Morgana has an army of sorcerers. And Camelot has one."

**And that's that :D This will be my last chapter posted in 2011. So I'll see you all in 2012!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	22. As Darkness Falls

Chapter 22

"Nightfall is coming. We have to be prepared. Everyone is to be armed, the castle closed off to the enemy, and we have to make sure all the men, women, and children are safe-" Arthur commanded to the Knights as he hurried away. He stopped as he reached a window. He looked out into the darkness and nearly dropped his sword.

They had come.

_**MERLIN**_

"Be careful Merlin!" Gaius yelled to his back as Merlin ran from Gaius's chambers, his disguise back on. He sprinted threw the castle, repeating the spells he had to use in his head over and over again. Camelot was in danger and he had to keep it safe.

"WILL!" Yelled a voice. Merlin came to a sudden halt and spun around. Gwaine was running toward him.

"Gwaine-"

"I just need to know, do we stand a chance?" He asked Merlin, desperately.

"I think so. But I don't know. I have a few ideas. Listen, Gwaine, make sure everyone is ready to fight, and don't let them think the fight is hopeless. We will get out of this alive." Merlin grasped Gwaine's shoulders. Gwaine nodded,

"Watch out for yourself, Merlin. I don't know what you're planning on doing but just-be careful, okay?"

Merlin smiled, "I will be. Trust me."

Gwaine nodded, "I would trust my life in your hands more than in the hand of any Knight of Camelot. And that's saying something. Good Luck, Merlin, try not to get yourself killed."

"You too." They grasped hands and went their seperate ways.

Merlin continued his run through the castle, desperate to reach the battlements before Mordred's army started attacking, hoping he wouldn't run into-"

"Hey! Will!"

Arthur. Merlin stopped and turned to face the Prince.

"Sire?" He asked, out of breath.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting supplies for Gaius. He asked some servants-" But that was all Arthur needed. He nodded and hurried away. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief and hurried away once more, knowing he had to reach his destination as soon as possible. Mordred's army had arrived in Camelot, and Merlin knew they would attack at dusk. A strange time to start a siege, Merlin thought to himself. But then again they were all sorcerers, and Camelot's army was not. Sight was not an issue.

He took the steps four at a time until he had climbed as high as possible. When he reached the top he turned a corner, where he would find a door to the battlements.

"Ho there! What are you doing up here?" A gaurd demanded as Merlin skidded to a stop.

"P-prince Arthur sent me to-he sent me to-_anghofio a chysgu_" He finished, unable to think of a liable excuse for a servant going onto the battlements. The man fell to the ground, fast asleep. As quickly as he could Merlin hurried past the man on the ground, and pulled on the door. It was locked. Obviously. He muttered a quick spell and the door opened. He went through it and closed the door firmly behind him, locking it with magic so none could bother him.

He looked around at his surroundings, taking in every detail, the spells from his book running through his head. He had spent the last few hours memorizing and practicing everything he needed to win a war against an army of sorcerers.

It wasn't going to be easy.

He carefully reached his concious out to the army, trying to discover a little about the power they posessed, and their threat to Camelot. He also wanted to know if both Mordred and Morgana were their, commanding the army. He scanned the back of the line, trying to find them and frowned. Neither were there. His eyes then moved to look into the mass of the army, and he found them both, in the middle of the army, mounted on horses. Strange. What were they doing there? And then he noticed something. The sorcerers closest to Mordred and Morgana were obviously the most powerful, with that power slowly decreasing as they got further away from the two. The soldiers in the front line were near powerless, but still powerful enough to beat a Knight of Camelot or two.

Very strange. Why was that? Wouldn't the most powerful sorcerers be at the front? That way the Knights could be defeated easily, and the attack would end as soon as it began. Were Mordred and Morgana so vain as to need a bodygaurd of sorcerers around them?

And then it hit him. It made so much sense he was amazed it took him so long to think of it.

The sorcerers weren't sorcerers. Yes, they had magic, but it wasn't their own. As soon as he realized this he could feel the magic radiating from Mordred, supplying the soldiers with the power to fight with magic. The sorcerers were nothing more than mercenaries, enchanted to use magic. Merlin grinned. Mordred had not found that many sorcerers to fight with him at all. As he scanned the army he realized, however that Mordred had found a few. There were some, and most were in the front lines, who's magic radiated from them, and them alone. Merlin knew those would be a threat. Making sure he picked out every man who's magic was his own he held out his hand toward Mordred's army.

_"Creu rhwystr rhwng Mordred yn hud a milwyr!" _He exclaimed powerfully, his eyes flashing gold. The spell fell over the army, blocking those on the front line from Mordred's magic. They did not even notice the change, their magic was so little. Mordred and Morgana, too busy watching the city, and not expecting any sort of magical attack took no notice of it either. He watched as Arthur lined up his men. Both parties knew the battle would start soon. The mercenaries were growing restless, but Arthur and his men, as well as Morgana and Mordred were completely calm. It was obvious who fought for what they believed in, and who fought for nothing more than gold. Or fear.

He turned back to the army and focused his attention on the few sorcerers in the pack. Concentrating on them, he muttered,

_"Bloc eu hud!" _He knew the spell would not hold for long, but long enough for Morgana and Mordred to know something was wrong, and the sorcerers to panic when they could not use their magic.

He finally turned to Arthur's army.

_"Diogelu." _He said softly, his eyes flashing. Protect.

He was tired, but not as tired as he had thought. Of course, when the battle actually started and his sheilds were tested, who knew what would happen. Only one thing was left, and he had to wait...

_**MERLIN**_

"On the other sides of those walls is an army. And army of sorcerers who wish to destroy everything we have built, everything we love. But we must not let it. We must fight for the freedom of not only ourselves, but our families and our friends, and for all of Camelot. So for the love of Camelot we fight tonight! And we will defeat them upon our hearts alone. We, unlike them, have something worth fighting for. They seek power and destruction. We seek the freedom and safety of those we love. And THAT is something worth fighting for."

The men cheered, yelling out to show their agreement.

"For the love of Camelot!" Arthur yelled, raising his sword.

"For the love of Camelot!" Came the Knight's reply, followed by yells of war. They were ready, they were determined.

_**MERLIN**_

As the sun dissappeared from the horizen, and the shouts of Camelot's Knights echoed throughout the darkening night, Mordred smiled.

"It is time."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter the battle begins! I swear! I meant to have it start now, but there was so much preperation. And there is nothing like ending a chapter like that. So review! Please! And I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. <strong>


	23. Battle

**So I am really really really sorry this took so long. I know, it's been months since I last updated but I have had so much to do at school, and out of school that I never got the chance to write, it was driving me crazy! But I'm back with the next chapter! So I hope you like it, and I hope you remember what is actually happening in the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. But I do love it. It's unhealthy really...**

Chapter 23

Absolute silence gripped the two armies on both sides of Camelot's great walls. Citizens of Camelot huddled in the castle, frightened of what was to come as the silence stretched out. It was only for a few moments, but it felt like hours.

Waiting...

Arthur glanced across the army to see his father, leading his most trusted knights, his jaw set. His eyes moved to glace at the men around himself. Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, and Lancelot surrounded him, along with many other knights. They all stood proudly, showing so fear, waiting.

Waiting...

Merlin stood, looking over at the two armies carefully, watching and waiting for his next move.

Waiting...

He'd heard the call. He was ready. Now all he had to do was wait for it...

Waiting...

Morgana smiled cruely as she gave the signal.

And the silence was defeated with a noise like an explosion. It came in slow motion. A giant ball of fire rose from Morgana's army and flug itself up and over the wall.

"Shield!" Arthur yelled, crouching down under his shield, waiting for the fire to hit, knowing there was no escape, nothing they could do to stop it and save themselves.

There was a huge crack above them. Arthur's head snapped up and he gasped. The fire ball was spreading our as though it had hit a large, invisable shield. It was an amazing and horrifying sight.

"What happened?" Yelled Arthur, bewildered.

"Magic! One of Morgana's sorcerers must have shielded us." Gwaine suggested. Arthur frowned. It was possible, but even if it was true they couldn't count on it.

"Aim!" He yelled up to the walls, where knights stood with crossbows. They aimred their weapons.

"Fire!" At his command he heard the woosh of arrows as they flew from the weapons, followed by the screams of pain. Arthur was slightly surprised. They were sorcerers, why hadn't they stopped the attack?

But there was no time to dwell on that thought. At that instand another ball of flames was thrown at them. Once more it was blocked.

"Fire!" Arthur yelled. Another round of arrows flew at the enemy.

This time the crack came from in front of him, and the fire spread out, almost touching the walls. Then another, and another.

"They're trying to break the shield!" Yelled Percival. He was right.

Another crash against the wall, this one louder than the others. They had almost broken through, the wall would come down.

"Retreat!" He yelled to the knights on the wall, "RETREAT!" They did as he said, and made to get down to the ground to join the army.

CRACK! Most of them were down.

CRACK! Almost everyone...

CRACK! And with a noise louder than the preceding ones the shield gave and the ball of fire flew into the wall, which exploded into rubble before them.

Silence. The dust sleared slowly as the two armies stayed still, staring across the pile of rubble.

"For the love of Camelot!" Arthur yelled, and, without another thought, ran forward, his men following, yelling, swords raised.

The two armies met with the sound of metal on metal. Arthur attacked the first man he met, killing him within seconds. His mind now completely acting off of instinct and adreneline he swung around and killed two more. And then he lost track. Not once did the question of why it was so easy to kill these sorcerers cross his mind. All he could think of now was Camelot and its people. He had to fight for them, even if he died trying. He lost track of time and space. All he knew was the battle, all he saw was blood, all he heard were the screams piercing the air of Morgana's army and Camelot's army combined.

This only made him want to fight harder. For Camelot. For the knights. For his people. For Guinevere. And for Merlin, who had died protecting it all.

"Arrrggggh!" Arthur yelled, swinging his sword down at the man he was fighting. The man fell, and then there was another, and another. It didn't end. It never would.

_**MERLIN**_

"What happened? I thought you said-"

_"Calm down, Morgana. It seems Camelot has more than one magical alli. Who know, we may even have a traitor in our midsts. But don't worry, Morgana, no sorcerer alive can match our power. Soon we will have the mercenaries back under our control. He cannot fight us forever."_ Mordred told her, calmly.

Morgana nodded, "Not even Emrys could have stopped this attack."

Mordred smiled, _"Maybe."_

**_MERLIN_**

Every part of his body ached with the pain of exhaustion, only worsened by the bruises and the wounds. But he kept fighting. For Camelot, for his people, for the woman he loved, and for his lost friend. A slash here, a cut there, a stap here, a crack there. But he couldn't fight forever. But he had to. He had to keep fighting, keep going. He swung his sword around to strike another mortal blow. But before he could make contact a force hit him from the front and he flew backwards, landing on the ground with a strangly gentle force. He jumped up and looked around. The Knights of Camelot all stood with a large space between them and the other army. Arthur went to run forward, back into the fray, but was repelled backwards, somehow regaining his footing before he fell. He looked around, confused, seeing the other army with the same problem.

"What is this?" Arthur asked, incredelously. He put his hand out to feel a strange sort of invisable wall infront of him. What were they planning on doing?" The Knights around him all seemed to be perplexed as well.

"What do you think-" Arthur's sentence was cut off by a giant roar. Immediately his attention went up to the sky. His hand fell to his side and his jaw dropped as the Great Dragon flew through the sky, toward them.

There were yells, his father looked furious and the men looked shocked and fearful. Arthur felt numb. He remembered everything Merlin had told him about the Great Dragon, and how he was the last of the Dragonlords. Either he was wrong and Morgana had a Dragonlord in her army or the Dragon was acting on his own accord, desperate to make Camelot pay for Uther's and Arthur's crimes. Either way this could not be good. Two powerful sorcerers, an army, and a Dragon? Camelot didn't stand a chance.

"Shield!" Arthur ordered, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. They all put their shields over them, waiting for the Dragon to attack, watching its flight.

But it did not attack. The Dragon flew right over them and straight to the castle. As it reached the battlements Arthur watched as a man jumped onto its back, and the Dragon and his rider made the descent down to earth.

Arthur's eyes widened. There was only one explanation: There was a traitor in Camelot.

"Fire!" He yelled once more, and the arrows flew into the air toward the great beast. At the last minute the arrows changed course, and flew instead to Morgana's army, breaking through the barrior and taking down twenty men. Arthur's eyes widened. What..?

Before he could even begin to contemplate what had just happened the man jumped from the Dragon, landing gracefully on the ground. He held out his hands and suddenly men from both sides stumbled forward, and Arthur realized the man had put the shield up, and now he had taken it down.

There was a brief moment of silence until it was broken suddenly by battle cries from both sides, and with a clash the battle began once more, and every thought of the mysterious man vanished from Arthur's mind.

_**MERLIN**_

As Merlin ran up to the other army he watched Kilgharrah from the corner of his eye. Morgana had succeeded in gaining control of her mercenaries once more, destroying the shields Merlin had put up. Now he needed to force her to remove that, fast, before her army was able to do too much damage to Camelot's. He would put up a shield, but for the moment he needed all the strength he could get.

Kilgharrah swooped around to where Morgana and Mordred were sitting upon their horses and blew red hot fire at the shield surrounding them.

The armies met. The mercenaries, however, could not be killed, or at least could not be killed by anyone other than Merlin. The shield had to break, and it would, hopefully not too late. Trying not to think about it Merlin forced his way through the army, focused on one goal: Get rid of the actual sorcerers in the front lines first. Then deal with the rest.

A scream suddenly came from the mercenary next to him, as he fell to the ground, killed by a sword. Merlin let out a breath of relief. It had worked. Not even Mordred and Morgana combined had the strength to hold off a Dragon and protect an entire army.

He felt the strange feeling of magic directly behind him and turned quickly to find a sorcerer behind him. The sorcerer put out his hand and recited a spell. Before the spell could hit him Merlin's eyes flashed gold. The two were thrown apart. Merlin jumped up and ran roward the man, who ran at him, sword in hand. Without thinking or saying a word Merlin ducked as the sword came at him, and with a flash of Melrin's eyes the sword flew out of the sorcerer's hand and into his back. He fell to the ground, dead. Merlin felt a sudden, brief sadness. However, it was short lived as he spun around and ran toward the other side of the army toward the other sorcerer. He stopped suddenly as soon as he came in sight. The man's arm was stretched out and he was muttering words Merlin could not hear. As he followed the sorcerers line of vision to his next victim: Arthur. Panicking, Merlin's eyes flashed and the sorcerer's spell was blocked with an explosion. The sorcerer looked over at Merlin, visably angry. Quickly, Merlin went to send a sword from the ground at the man, but before he could he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He spun around, clutching the wound and yelled, sending the mercenary backwards. Trying to ignore the pain he turned back to the sorcerer just in time to see a ball of fire coming straight at him. With a flash of his eyes the fireball changed direction and caught the sorcerer off gaurd, and he too fell.

The fight continued and slowly the number of mercenaries dimished. They either were killed or ran away. Soon Mordred and Morgana would have to join the fight. And Merlin would be ready when they did.

He had picked up a sword from the ground and half used the weapon and half used magic to fight. With every man that died Merlin felt worse, yet relieved at the same time. He watched Arthur closely, making sure nothing happened to the Prince, while attempting to keep himself alive as well. As he grew more and more tired he began to hope that Morgana and Mordred would join the fight soon. He couldn't fight for much longer.

And then there was a huge flash of light and burst of wind as everyone around him flew away and Morgana and Mordred appeared in front of him. Around them was a strange, transparent barrier and the two armies were once again separated, shielded from eachother. Slowly he looked up at his two enemies, who were watching him closely.

"Who are you?" Demanded Morgana, furiously.

"I thought you'd recognize me, Morgana, we are old friends." Merlin answered as he took down his hood.

Camelot's army went silent as Morgana stared at him in complete shock.

"You! You're alive!"

Merlin smiled. "Yes," He said, "I am alive."

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahahahahaha I feel evil. I hope you liked it! And I hope it wasn't too confusing. It was pretty difficult to put what I was thinking into words, so I hope it all makes sense. I'll update as soon as I can with the confrontation between Merlin Morgana and Mordred. :D<strong>

**Review! And tell me if it made sense! And tell me what you want to happen! I'd love to hear what you all have to say.**


	24. Alive

**I just finished season 4 today. It was so amazing! I can't wait until season five, it is going to be epic :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

Chapter 24

Alive. Alive. Merlin was alive. Not dead. Alive, living, breathing, talking, moving. And alive. Very, very alive.

And he had just saved everyone. Him and his Dragon who was circuling over them, as if it were waiting for another command from Merlin.

Who was alive.

A happiness flooded through Arthur, overcoming every emotion within him. He wanted to laugh, he wanted to cry. He wanted to jump up and down and proclaim his excitement to the world. He was overjoyed, he was angry. He was confused and felt betrayed. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that Merlin, his friend, his best friend was alive. Questions would come later, for now that he saw Merlin was fighting for them he knew there would be a later, but now Arthur was only happy, thrilled that his friend had survived the flames, and had come back to Camelot to save them all.

But how had he known? How had Merlin known when to come back, and when the attack would start? Was he watching from right outside Camelot the whole time? Or maybe even within the walls of Camelot, hidden from sight?

But what did it matter? Merlin had hid his existance from Uther, and now he had returned to help the very Kingdom that had tried to destroy him. Arthur always knew Merlin was loyal, but the knowledge of this true loyalty made him respect the man so much more. With all the power the warlock had he still was here to save them, he was still putting everything on the line to keep Camelot from falling.

And he was alive!

A great yell from the left of Arthur startled him and he turned toward the noise, ready to fight, raising his sword. He stumbled forward and then stopped as he realized where it had come from.

His father, in a rage greater than any Arthur had ever seen was running toward the spot where Merlin was standing with Morgana and Mordred. Arthur's eyes widened as he stepped forward to stop his father, to make him see sense. But before he could take another step Uther and his men hit the shield around the three sorcerers and flew backwards, landing harshly on the ground. Uther jumped up, fuming, but did not try to attack again. However, he stood facing them, his sword ready, waiting.

Arthur let out a breath of air he did not realized he had been holding. Immediately he turned his attention back to the sorcerers, along with every member of both armies. And then Arthur's heart sank. Merlin was outnumbered.

_**MERLIN**_

Morgana stared at him in complete shock, unable to believe the sight before her. Merlin smiled at her, wary that their attack may start at any time.

From the corner of his eye he watched Uther's attack. He heard Uther's furious yells, but he knew the shield would keep him away. So he waited.

"How-I watched you die!" Morgana screamed, completely unfazed by Uther's attacks.

"That's where you're wrong. You should have known it takes a little more than that to kill me, Morgana. And I suggest next time you do it yourself, rather than having daddy do it for you." Merlin really had no idea what he was doing, but he thought he'd try and buy some time while he formulated a plan.

"How dare you-" Morgana took a step forward. Mordred suddenly put out his hand, blocking her from moving forward.

"Yes, best listen to Mordred, Morgana. You do remember who I am?" Merlin asked, trying to scare her.

It worked. Morgana's eyes widened, "Emrys." She muttered softly. But then her face hardened once more and she suddenly looked up and Merlin and laughed,

"But why should I fear you, _Merlin_? You're just a man, and no matter how powerful the Druids say you are, not even you can beat both Mordred and I. You're outnumbered. You don't stand a chance."

Merlin stayed quiet.

_"She's right."_ Came a voice inside his head, _"You don't stand a chance. Not with Camelot."_ Merlin glared at Mordred.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"You know what he is saying. Emrys. A name a legend. The name of the man destined to bring magic back to this forsaken land. Yet you are here, protecting the one man desperate to see the end of magic, and his son who is no better, no matter what you may believe. Look around you. Uther would kill you right now if he could, yet you're fighting for him! There is another way! You can help us, Merlin! And the three of us could do exactly as the legends say. We could unite albion under a new rule, one without the Pendragon reign of terror. Don't you understand Merlin? We need you!" Morgana stared at him with pleading eyes. But under the facade Merlin could see the evil within her which had taken over every thought she had ever had. She had been twisted by hate, destroyed by her magic. Merlin looked up at her with pity.

"First you try to kill me, then you try to kill my friends, and now you ask me to join you?" Merlin asked her, amazed.

"Don't forget, Merlin you tried to kill me first. And Mordred as well." Morgana said, darkly.

"You were trying to destroy Camelot, Morgana. You turned against your friends, and your family first. You tried to destroy everyone who once loved you, and now you blame what you have become on me?"

"You lied to me! I was alone and you lied to me about who you were!" Morgana screamed.

Merlin winced. He regretted it, but he couldn't dwell on what was past.

"I did what I thought was best at the time. I was scared to, Morgana. And I have lost more than you know to Uther. Yet here I am, protecting Camelot. Not because I believe I can change Uther, or because I am a traitor to my kind, but I believe in the future of Camelot. And I know that one day the Once and Future King will unite all of Albion, and magic will no longer be persecuted. And I know that cannot be done by creating even more hatred toward magic by attacking with a magical army! We want the same thing, Morgana, but the difference between the two of us is that I am not going about it in the same means as Uther, as you are."

"How dare you-" Morgana was furious at his words, "And you believe this 'Once and Future King' is Arthur? You fool! He watched you die without a second thought! He doesn't care about you, and never did! You want to destroy everything, you would go against your kin to fufill your foolish plans! Or was that is all along? You plan to kill us all so it's only you left? So you are the most powerful sorcerer alive? Ha! You don't stand a chance. You're outnumbered two to one, not to mention the other sorcerers in my army. Today is Camelot's doom, as yours as well, and no matter what you do that is your fate." Morgana looked ready to attack at any minute. It was time.

Merlin smiled.

"You're right, Morgana I am outnumbered. However you are wrong about many things. One, I am not a traitor to my kind, the only traitor here is you. Two, I, unlike you, have no desire to shed the blood of innocent people. Three, Arthur is not his father, I know that to be true. And four, I am not alone. I believe you've met my friend?" He looked up to the sky, and Morgana and Mordred followed his gaze, realization hitting them.

Kilgarrah swooped down and attacked the army, sending fire everywhere. At first Mordred's shields held against him, but it was to much. The Great Dragon finally broke the shield and the soldiers dispersed, some running for the woods in terror, others not so lucky. Merlin turned his attention back to Mordred and Morgana,

"They'll be occupied for a while." He said, brightly, even though he had the sudden urge to vomit. "It's just you and me now."

Mordred and Morgana started at him in shock before Mordred laughed,

"We're still more than a match for you," He said, stepping forward, _"Emrys."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so this was going to be longer, but I decided to stop it there, and continue in the next chapter, which will be up very soon because I suddenly have a lot of time on my hands. And I can't stop thinking about Merlin. Because it's so awesome :D Review!<strong>


	25. Confrontation and Chaos

Chapter 25

Merlin watched Morgana and Mordred carefully, waiting for any sign of attack. If he wanted to have a chance at surviving he had to be careful, and stay alert to any sudden movement.

He was aware of his fatigue from being in the battle and the pain in his shoulder, as well as the few other random scrapes he had aquired while fighting. Nothing life threatening, but it had the potential. He was also aware of the attention he and his two enemies were recieving from Camelot's army. Every eye, both friendly and furious were on them, waiting to see what would happen. Uther was probably hoping they'd all kill eachother. Arthur on the other hand...

Arthur. Merlin felt the sudden desire to turn and look at Arthur, to see his face, to see if he was angry, or maybe happy, or even betrayed. He needed to know. Even if it was one of betrayal he needed to know. But he couldn't turn and look. He couldn't take his eyes off of Morgana and Mordred, or they would take advantage of him as his back was turned. And he couldn't let that happen. Maybe if it was just his life at stake, but it wasn't. He had to beat them for the whole of Camelot. If he died, so would Camelot. So much rested upon his shoulders, and he was determined to win.

He saw it coming from the corner of his eye. A ball of light, flying toward him, sure to kill on first contact. He heard his name called out frantically from someone in Camelot's army. He felt the air grow hot as the light closed in on him. He did the first thing that came to mind.

He ducked. The light flew over his head and the air around them shook as the light hit the great shield. Slowly Merlin stood, his hand out.

Morgana laughed, "What a great sorcerer you are. Ducking away when you could have blocked it. Maybe we underestimated you, _Merlin._"

Merlin didn't let what she said bother him. They were nothing but empty words meant to distract him by means of his ego. Merlin smiled,

"I thought I'd save my energy for a real attack. That was pathetic." Morgana frowned, anger in her eyes at his remark. In rage she sent five more lights at Merlin, which he easily blocked without saying a word, his eyes flashing the brightest gold.

"Is that all you have, Morgana?" Merlin asked, trying to cover the fear he felt within him, threatening to make him lose any chance of winning this seemingly hopeless battle.

There was silence and then Morgana and Mordred moved away from eachother, moving towards both sides of Merlin. Realizing what they were doing the warlock quickly moved forward, to where they had been standing a second ago, never taking his eyes off of them. And then it started all over again. Morgana and Mordred trying to corner him, Merlin moving away, their eyes never leaving him, his eyes never leaving them. It was like a dance.

On and on it went. No one attacked, no one faltered in their gaze. It was just them, nothing else mattered.

And then it started.

With a stream of words Mordred let loose all of his feelings and his power, releasing a long flow of magic, straight at Merlin, aiming to kill, to destroy. Merlin's eyes flashed and the energy stopped in midair, creating an explosion that threw all three backwards. Merlin jumped up and searched quickly to find the two, finally surrounding him. Before he could move away spells came from both sides. He blocked both and sent them back toward the respective casters. They blocked their own spells as well and then began to circle him.

Merlin was beginning to worry now. They were powerful. With Mordred's calm skill and Morgana's rage Merlin was beginning to see that he really didn't stand a chance. And their shield kept any chance of the Dragon helping him away...

Another attack, this one leaving Merlin on his knees, gasping for breath.

They were still circling. Merlin pushed himself back to his feet, shoving away the pain and the fatigue. He had to fight. He had to win.

And another. This time he stayed standing, not wanting to show he was growing weaker. He had to fight back. He couldn't just stand and take it. His eyes flashing gold he pointed his hands to the ground under Mordred. He was thrown backwards as the ground rose up suddenly under him. It continued to rise until it his the top of the shield. He spun around to a stunned Morgana. However, she quickly regained her composure and shot a ball of flames at him. He jumped out of the way, and pushed her away with magic.

The wall of earth exploded behind him to reveal Mordred, finally showing anger.

"Emrys!" He yelled in rage.

And suddenly there was pain. He was on the ground, and that's all he could understand. Pain everywhere, overwhelming, biting, killing...

And unconsiously his eyes flashed and Mordred was thrown backwards once more. The pain stopped. He saw another attack, Morgana's, and blocked it before it could hit him. He jumped up and ran to the edge of the shield, desperate not to be surrounded again.

He had to destroy the shield. Once that was gone Kilgarrah could help. But how-

And then his eyes landed on Arthur. Arthur who was watching with wide eyes filled with fear. But was it fear for him or of him?

And then Arthur smiled at him.

And in that moment Merlin knew. Arthur didn't hate him. Arthur was glad he was alive. Arthur didn't hate him!

And that was all he needed.

"Arthur! Attack the shield! It needs to be broken!" He yelled quickly, before turning back to Morgana and Mordred.

And then he attacked.

It was a magical attack unlike any other. Outside the shield Kilgarrah and Arthur and most of the souldiers of Camelot were working to destroy the shield. Only Uther and a few of his men stood away, yelling furiously about how Arthur shouldn't listen to sorcerers and side with Dragons. Not that Merlin was paying any attention. His attention was focused only on Morgana and Mordred, who looked shocked by the sudden attack from all sides. Merlin knew they couldn't withstand it. They couldn't fight him while trying to keep up the shield, it wasn't possible.

There was a scream as Morgana flew backwards and hit the ground, clutching her stomach, which was suddenly covered in blood. Mordred screamed and began to attacked once more with a malice he hadn't had before. It was the pain again, but he wasn't going to take it this time. He pushed back and suddenly Mordred went flying backwards as well.

And with an explosion the shield was destroyed. For a moment there was silence, the loudest silence Merlin had ever heard. And then there was chaos. Knights were everywhere, yells coming from every direction. Merlin searched the chaos for Mordred. And then he saw him, blocked by a the Knights. He was fighting them off, until he finally gave up. And with a bright light and high speed winds he dissappeared into thin air.

"Find him!" Yelled Arthur over the chaos, "Search the woods! And find Morgana!"

And, amidst the chaos, Merlin ran.

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>

**Review?**


	26. Confessions

**Is it just me or every time I see clips of Hugo all I can think of is how that kid is and always will be Mordred in my mind? (Which makes me think about how much I want to watch Merlin, particuarly season 5.) Which is unfortunate as I am watching the Oscars...:D Oh well, it just makes me really want to see it :) Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. But I love it. It's my favorite show ever. I'm not even joking. I'm obsessed. :D But it's still not mine. **

Chapter 26

"After him!" Yelled Uther over the chaos. Merlin ran. Fast. He knew he was being chased by some of Uther's most trained and loyal men.

Great, he thought, survive fighting Mordred and Morgana, but then get killed by the very people he was just protecting.

He looked back, and then there was pain in his head and the world went black.

_**MERLIN**_

Arthur knew they were long gone. Mordred was probably far from Camelot by now, and even if he was close by he wouldn't be caught. As for Morgana, she had dissappeared in the chaos. Who knew where she had gone, but probably not far with such a wound. Either way there was no point in chasing after them.

But he had to do something. He couldn't just stand and do nothing, he had had enough of that.

So with energy he never knew he possessed, Arthur ran into the forest, followed by his Knights.

_**MERLIN**_

"He'll be alright. I talked to Gaius about his wounds and did exactly as he said. Now I think we just have to wait for him to wake up." Came a voice.

"Gwen, I know. Stop obsessing already. He'd be fine if he didn't run into that wall. Really, Arthur is right. What kind of an idiot survives a magical attack from two extremely powerful sorcerers and then is struck down by a wall? It's a good thing I followed him, else Uther's knights would have found him first, and he would probably be dead. Because of a wall."

"Come on Gwaine, be fair, he was probably already really tired from the fight, and trying to run away from all of Uther's men. He probably would have passed out anyways." Gwen said softly.

"He's still an idiot." Gwaine mumbled. Gwen laughed lightly, before turning somber.

"Do you think he'll wake up soon? I'm worried-"

"You're worried? I hadn't noticed." Gwaine said sarcastically.

There was a brief silence before Gwaine spoke again,

"Okay, sorry. He'll be fine. Soon the idiot-"

"Gwaine!"

"Hey," Merlin mumbled, finally comprehending the conversation, "Who are you calling an idiot?" He opened his eyes and sat up, feeling dizzy, but fine.

"Merlin!" Gwen exclaimed, jumping from her chair and hurrying over to him. She hugged him tightly before sitting down next to him. She felt his forehead,

"How do you feel?" She asked, worried.

Merlin pushed her hand from his head, "I'm fine Gwen, stop worrying."

Gwen smiled, "I'm so glad. Merlin, you were amazing out there. I was sure that-" She broke off, unable to finish her thought.

"I see you had a lot of faith in me, Gwen." Merlin joked.

"What-I did! But I-I wasn't sure if you could-well I knew you could because you-you're you but I didn't really know if maybe they were better-not better more, um-"

"Gwen?" Merlin suddenly said.

"Yes?" She said weakly.

"I get it." Gwen broke into a huge smile.

"So what's going on?" Merlin asked, "Is everyone alright? And why am I here? And why are you so calm? I thought by this point you'd be asking me a million questions."

Gwen blushed, "Um, everyone's fine. Arthur and the rest of them went to try and find Morgana and Mordred. They returned safely, but without any success a couple of hours ago. Gwaine found you unconcious in an alleyway and brought you here." She said, with a guilty face.

Merlin frowned, "And?"

"And, uh-"

"As much as I would love to hear Gwen give you an over guilty confession on how she knew you alive this whole time and living next door under the name of your dead best friend, I really think it's best to just come out and say it. There, how was that?"

Merlin and Gwen both stared at Gwaine. Merlin was in shock, Gwen just seemed angry.

"Gwaine!"

"What? We weren't getting anywhere with your senseless blabbering, and honestly I've gotten pretty sick of all the secrets around here. So there. Talk it out now."

Tearing his eyes away from Gwaine Merlin looked at Gwen, disbelievingly.

"You knew?" He asked softly.

"Of course I knew, Merlin. You acted like yourself, even if you didn't realize it. And your face grew brick red everytime anyone said the name Merlin. I don't know, maybe I was just desperate for you to be alive. But I just knew. I told Gwaine about my theory while you were unconcious, and he proceded to tell me that actually everything I said was true, and he had known for quite some time. But don't worry, I get why you didn't tell anyone and I am by no means angry at you." Gwen smiled and Merlin knew she was being entirely truthful.

"Gwen, I'm sorry I lied but, thank you. Both of you. And thanks for saving my life, bringing me here. I really appreciate it." Merlin said, sincerely.

Gwaine shrugged, "I guess I kind of felt obligated to help. You did just save everyone's lives."

Merlin laughed, "I guess I did. So is there any sign of Morgana or Mordred?"

Gwen's face fell, "No. They both dissappeared right after the battle. Probably to plan their next attack. I bet Morgana's fully healed by this point."

Merlin nodded, what she said was probably true.

"And Arthur is alright?"

"Yes."

"And Elyan? Lancelot, Percival, Leon?"

"Yes."

"Uther?"

"Yes."

Merlin nodded before standing up, "I have to talk to Arthur." He reached into his pocket to grab his amulet.

But it was gone.

"Where's my amulet?" He asked, worried.

Gwaine frowned, "It wasn't on you when I found you."

Merlin groaned, "Great. This just got that much more difficult. Now instead of easily finding Arthur in my disguise as his manservant I have to sneak around, trying not to be seen at all. And then I'll have to make a new one!" He began to leave when Gwen suddenly stood.

"Wait, maybe you should wait until you're fully healed-"

"I feel fine. Really, trust me. I'll see you guys later."

"But-"

"Trust me." And he quickly mumbled something under his breath.

And suddenly he dissappeared.

While Gwen and Gwaine looked around in complete shock Merlin crossed the room and opened the door. He left quickly, but not before Gwen could yell,

"Merlin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Really short, and lacking the action of the past few chapters, but nevertheless necessary. Next chapter I promise there will finally be some Arthur (and Merlin).<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it :D**


	27. Reunion of Friends

**I'm so so very sorry for taking so long to update! My life has been really busy and this chapter took forever to write, so I apoligize.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 27

"We'll find him. All of them. They can't have gotten far." Uther was speaking more to himself than to Arthur, who was watching his father pace back and forth in front of his throne. Arthur stayed silent after giving his father the news: that they were so far unsuccessful in finding Morgana, Mordred, or, thankfully (he thought), Merlin.

"They will find them. They WILL." Uther looked furious, but beyond that he looked scared, something Arthur rarely found in his father, something Uther usually was so capeable of hiding behind his anger, and behind his facade that he put up in front of his subjects. Usually he didn't let it drop even when Arthur was there, but something had broken in him when Morgana betrayed them, and Arthur was just realizing that it had never been fixed.

"I agree, father," Arthur said, trying to ease his mind, "We will find them. I will leave immediately to join the search-"

"NO!" Uther yelled suddenly stopping and facing his son. Arthur frowned,

"What?"

"I will not let you go out there with that boy-he wants to kill you Arthur, he will kill you, Arthur!" Uther's eyes were now showing more than fear. He was terrified.

"Father, with my knights with me I'm sure we can put a fight up against one boy, Mordred doesn't stand a chance-" Arthur stared, not truly believing it. But they wouldn't find him anyway, so what was the big deal? Plus, he needed an excuse to leave the castle to try and find Merlin. To talk to him. To make sure it wasn't just an illusion. But before he could finish his thought, Uther cut in.

"Not him!" Uther hissed, "Mordred wants me dead. The boy. Merlin."

Arthur stared at his father, momentarily stunned, before finally coming to his senses.

"Father, I'm sure I could be a match for him! He's just an idiot, he had no idea what he's doing! My knights and I could easily finish him."

Uther shook his head, "No. He's not stupid. He's cunning, and evil beyond anyone you have ever known. He must be found, he must be killed. You must not be killed."

"Father-"

"Go. Not to the forest. To your room. Sleep, rest, don't go to the FOREST!" Uther was pacing again and Arthur looked at his father sadly. Once so great...

"Yes, father." Arthur said. And without another word he left the throne room. He could leave, he was aware, but if his father found out he might go crazy with anger. No. It was better to go up to his room now, and look for Merlin tomorrow. Merlin could wait, he could wait, if for the sanity of his father.

He walked slowly to his room, his thoughts only on Merlin. Where was he now? The forest? Camelot? Dead? No, he couldn't think that. Wherever Merlin was he was most certainly alive. He had to be.

Because he was alive. He didn't die in the flames, but instead survived for Camelot. He came back and fought for Camelot. But why? Why help the kingdom that had just tried to kill him? Arthur had always thought Merlin was a mystery. Now he knew he was one.

Arthur continued to ponder these thoughts on his friend, his hands finding his way into his pockets. He slowly felt for the two objects he had placed there, a wave of gratitue flowing through him...Merlin.

How could one man be so damn loyal?

When he finally reached his chambers he let himself in and closed the door firmly behind him. If he couldn't go out, and was confined to his chambers he might as well get some sleep. He would need all his energy tomorrow to find Merlin, and begin the clean up Arthur knew was coming. The city was covered in rubble, parts of it destroyed. Arthur sighed. It would take time to bring Camelot back to its previous glory after the destruction caused by Morgana and Mordred's army. But at least Camelot was still standing. All of the citizens were alive and most of their soldiers and Knights as well. What had seemed like a battle which would surly lead to the end of Camelot, turned into Camelot's greatest victory. Because of Merlin.

Arthur sat down at his table and put his face in one hand, the other in his pocket. He had to find Merlin.

"Hello, Arthur."

Arthur jumped off his chair and drew his sword, spinning around to where the voice had come for, ready for an attack...

And there, in the shadow of the corner, bruised, cut, but looking extremely alive was Merlin.

"What? Are you going to kill me?" Merlin asked, with a wide smile at Arthur's reaction. Momentarily stunned Arthur stood that way for another few seconds before he finally made sense of it. Merlin was standing in his room. Merlin was alive. Merlin was here. He's not going to hurt you. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin...

Arthur dropped his sword, and the noise echoed throughout the silent room. Arthur stared at Merlin. His friend. Alive.

And he crossed the room and slapped him in the face.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were alive!" He yelled before pulling Merlin into a quick hug.

And just as quickly released him and fell back into his chair.

Merlin looked momentarily shocked before hanging his head, "I deserved that." He said quietly, sitting down as well, "I'm sorry."

Arthur examined his friend. He looked tired and worn out, and ashamed.

"You could have trusted me." Arthur said, "You know I wouldn't have told my father. Don't you?"

"I would trust you with my life." Merlin said, suddenly looking up straight at Arthur, "I know you would have never told Uther, and I know that I could have told you everything and not worried. I wanted to tell you more than anything, and I almost did. But..." Merlin paused, as though unsure of what to say.

"But what?" Arthur asked, "_Mer_lin?"

"I don't know, Arthur!" Merlin jumped up suddenly and started pacing, "I couldn't. I spent so much time here keeping secrets. Because if Uther found out the truth I would be executed. And then my secret got out and I _was_ executed! Well, sort of. And then I suddenly had another secret and I was so used to keeping them that I was too much of a coward to tell you!"

"Merlin, if you are anything, you're not a coward." Arthur said calmly, but still not understanding Merlin's logic.

"Really? Because sometimes I wonder. I spend all of my time hiding and I don't even have it in me to tell my-to tell you the truth! You! Even when I _knew_ you'd be happy I was alive, and when I _knew_ you'd _never_ tell your father I was too scared to tell you!"

"Merlin-"

"Lies. Lies and magic. That's what I am. I make people believe that I am weak and then I win. That was my strategy with Mordred and Morgana. If they had known I was alive they would have attacked differently. They may have won! The only reason we won was because we had surprise on our side and even then it was close-"

"Merlin-"

"And then I didn't even defeat them. They're still out there probably, planning their attack, and now they know I'm alive and that Kilgarrah's on our side, and now Uther knows I'm alive, which complicates things, and you'll have to lie to him again, which is the reason why I didn't tell you I was alive in the first place. That and I'm a coward. Among other things and-" Merlin fell back into his seat, defeated,

"And I'm sorry, Arthur."

Arthur stared at Merlin, shocked. Never had he seen this much emotion out of Merlin, let alone this much _negative_ emotion out of him. But he understood. Merlin lived in a place where the king wanted him dead. I couldn't be easy. And on top of that he lived to protect Camelot, even if it meant dying. After everything he had gone through to accomplish that Arthur was amazed that he was sitting here at all, perfectly healthy, and perfectly alive.

And suddenly it didn't really matter anymore. It didn't matter that Merlin had lied, and hadn't confided in him. Because if he were in Merlin's position what would he have done? Would he have stayed at all? Would he have risked everything to save Camelot? He didn't know. But he did know that Merlin had, and that Merlin was everything but a coward.

"No, Merlin, you shouldn't be apoligizing. I should be. I overreacted. And for that I apoligize. You saved us all. Thank you." Arthur said, meaning every word.

Merlin looked at him with a pensieve expression on his face, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you serious? You're not mad?"

"No, you idiot, I'm not mad!" Arthur exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh. Well that's good." Merlin muttered, unsure of what to say.

"Good? That's all this is to you? I tell you I'm not mad at you and all you can say is 'that's good?'" Arthur demanded.

Merlin shrugged, "Yeah." But Arthur could tell he was holding back a smile.

"Idiot." Arthur muttered.

"You're one to talk."

They looked up at eachother and laughed. Because it was impossible to remain angry at eachother. Because they were both alive, and not killed by a fire on a stake, or in a hopeless battle. Because, even though their lives had changed completely things were still in some way the same.

"So, Merlin, what's your plan now? Arthur asked.

Merlin suddenly got fidgity again, "Oh. Well, um, there's something I have to tell you..." He said, his face growing red.

"What do you mean?" Asked Arthur.

"Well, I-I've been-" Merlin started, but Arthur cut him off,

"Been hiding in disguise this whole time as my servant under the name 'Will?'" Arthur asked innocently. Merlin's eyes widened,

"How-I thought-"

"Thought what?"

"I thought you thought I was dead!"

Arthur laughed, "Oh, I did. Although I don't know why I didn't see it before now. Will. It's like you wanted me to figure it out, it was so simple!" Arthur shook his head. Merlin had used the name of his dead best friend, and still Arthur had remained ignorant.

Merlin was more confused than ever, "Then how-"

Arthur reached into his pocket and pulled out the amulet Merlin had worn around his neck.

"I saw this on you a few times and wondered what it was. And then I found it lying on the ground where you fought off Morgana and Mordred. And I just connected the two." Arthur said, proudly.

Merlin grinned, "Wow, I had no idea you were that intelligent! You learn something new everyday..."

Arthur glared at him, "Look who's talking!"

"I'm looking." Merlin said simply. Arthur glared at him before shaking his head,

"I can't understand it." He said simply.

"Can't understand what?" Asked Merlin, suddenly serious again.

"You. You seem all normal and idiotic, and then you go and defeat an entire army with your unrelenting magical powers that you really shouldn't have. I just can't wrap my mind around it."

Merlin shrugged, "It's who I am." He said simply, "Without my magic I don't know what I would be. Nothing really. But my magic-it makes me who I am. So I guess if you want me around, you're going to have to deal with that. That is if you want me around." Merlin looked at Arthur, expectantly and he suddenly felt a strange sense of deja vu. It was like when Arthur had first learned of Merlin's magic, and Merlin had given him choice: telling him to stay, or telling him to go. And now here it was again. But this time the decision was easier. It wasn't really a decision anymore. Because Arthur knew now that he couldn't live without Merlin. He knew that from those horrible weeks where he believed his friend to be dead. He had missed Merlin's banter, and his loyalty. He missed Merlin's undying frienship and his brutal honesty. Camelot wasn't the same without him, and that he knew was the simple truth.

"Of course I want you around! Who else is going to keep Camelot from collapsing?" Arthur said easily. But Merlin smiled. He knew the underlying thoughts in Arthur's mind, but never would either truly speak of them alound. But what did it matter when both knew it was true?

"Plus," Arthur continued, "I can't imagine having to get another servant. Honestly, you drove me crazy as Will."

"But I was the perfect servant!" Merlin said in mock defensiveness.

"Merlin, no matter how hard you tried or how many times you changed your appearence you could never be the perfect servant." Arthur replied.

"And why do you say that?"

"Because, _Mer_lin, your very presence in Camelot is illegal. And I'm pretty sure one rule of being the Prince's manservant is that you _can't_ have magic."

Merlin grinned, standing, "Oh yeah. Well if my being here is so illegal I guess I _should_ leave..."

Arthur rolled his eyes and stood, holding out the amulet, "You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

Merlin grabbed the amulet and crossed the room to the door,

"Yes, and you wouldn't be here without me. I'd stick around but I feel like I'm going to pass out soon. Really, fighting an entire army, it's draining. Plus, we have plenty of time to talk tomorrow. So I'll see you tomorrow bright and early, _My Lord._" And with a final idiotic grin he hung the amulet around his neck and left the room.

Arthur shook his head, grinning, and crossed his room to sit down on his bed. As he did he felt something press against his leg and he reached into his pocket and removed the second object he had found on the battleground.

Morgana's bracelet lay in his hand, looking perfectly innocent and harmless. Morgana, who had betrayed him and all of Camelot. Morgana who Arthur had found himself wishing was really sorry, and back on their side, and that Merlin had been mistaken. Morgana who was either dead by now or plotting once more with Mordred.

Rage builing up within him he suddenly threw the amulet, hearing the loud clang as it hit the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>For some reason I found this chapter really difficult to write. I didn't want it to be too corny, or too serious, but in character. It ended up being harder than I had expected. But what's life without a chalange? <strong>

**Have I ever mentioned that I love fanfiction? :D**

**So one more chapter after this, and then...well I think I'll write another. A sequel that is. Unless I have any harsh objections. I was never planning on it, but then stuff happened and I realized I wanted so much more to happen. And I enjoy this story far too much :D**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D **


	28. Only the Beginning

Chapter 28

Anger. Burning, devouring, overwhelming anger. It swelled up inside of him like a great balloon, growing larger and larger with every breath he took.

Emrys! He betrayed him, then defeated him. Emrys would pay for what he had done. he would pay no matter what it took.

Morgana. She was probably long dead by now. Although he hated it he knew there was nothing he could do. She failed him anyway.

It grew within him, overcoming every emotion it was all he felt.

Anger.

Anger!

And suddenly he felt as though he could take no more. The fire within him burst out as he let loose a blood curdling scream. It echoed throughout the forest, as its very force destroyed everything in its path. Great trees which had stood for many years fell. The hearts of the many creatures who lived in the forest were suddenly stopped. The wind picked up and sped around the young boy faster than those of the greatest storm.

Yet his screams could be heard above it all, piercing through the fading night.

And then all was silent. No wind blew. No birds sang. The silence spread across the forest, wrapping it like a blanket.

And in the middle knelt a young boy, unharmed by the destruction he had just wrought.

Instead the swelling anger had calmed, and now was replaced with something new. It was replaced by a desire stemmed by the anger in his heart: revenge.

He stood. It was time. Time to finally get the revenge he so desired, no matter the cost.

With this in mind he turned toward the east and walked into the mass of fallen trees toward the rising sun.

There was work to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it :D Is that cruel? Ending a story like that? mwahahaha...<strong>

**So I have the plot of the second one in mind, I just have to work out the details before I start writing it. And don't worry, it won't take me too long to figure out. But until then...this is the end!**

**Wow. This was my first fanfiction, and now it's finished. I'm amazed that I did this, that I made it all the way through. And on the way I discovered a complete love of writing fanfiction. It's almost become an obsession actually... :D **

**But I'd like to thank everyone who read this and everyone who put it on their alerts and favorites and everyone who put me on their alerts and favorites. It really does mean a lot to me when I see that people are reading and enjoying somthing I wrote. It enspires me.**

**But nothing inspires me more than the reviews. Thank you to everyone who reviewed this, every single review brightened my day. It's amazing to see that people are enjoying somthing I had so much fun writing. So thank you everyone!**

**The next one is on its way! I promise :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-C**


End file.
